


Isoka's Gift

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet takes a trip off world to help a helpless the natives of the world and gets much more than she bargained for, her life is about to take a whole knew direction and everyone in the galaxy will want a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just posting old stories together somewhere :)  
> This one is very old and probably not very well written either! Sorry!

**Stargate Command - Corridor  
Day 1 - 0415 hours**

The usual sound of the base sirens echoed though the corridor, the flashing red strobe of the alarms gave everything a sense that more urgency was needed.

General George Hammond walked quickly down the corridor, turning right as he reached the end and joined up with Doctor Janet Frasier who was coming from another corridor.

'Any idea what's going on, sir?' Janet asked as they met.

'Not a clue, all I know is that the emergency started in the Infirmary' General Hammond informed his chief medical officer.

'Oh, and I thought this was going to be one of those nights where I could sleep away my duty times.' She joked as they hurried up yet another corridor and into the infirmary.

Inside the infirmary someone stood shouting at one of the nurses, the poor nurse he had chosen had only been working on the base for a few weeks and was a little worried at how she should approach the unknown man. She knew he shouldn't be there in the first place and the fact that he was covered in spots didn't help how scared she was right then.

'What's going on Emma?' Janet demanded more than requested. She had left the young nurse in charge hoping nothing serious would happen.

'SG-13 brought this man back thought the gate, Ma'am, but he won't let me get close enough to check out his spots.' Emma replied, wondering if she could escape the eyes of her superior and the General who had entered the room with her.

'I wanted you to check these out; their whole city seems to be covered with these. They look like chicken pox.'

Janet stepped closer to the unknown visitor slipping on gloves she had pulled from a nearby box. She took hold of his arm when she was close enough and started her examination.

'You definitely have chicken pox, nothing to worry about; just don't scratch unless you want to be covered in scars.' She smiled.

'What is chicken pox? Is it dangerous?' He asked, panicking a little.

'Calm down, they're nothing to worry about unless you've had them before, and it sounds like you haven't. If you're that worried, I recommend you stay here for a few days. Emma can give you something to put on the spots to ease the itching and give you something to help your body fight them.' 

The stranger lay back on one of the beds slightly relaxed knowing that he would be safe in the hands of these people. 

Janet turned to General Hammond and the commander of SG-13.

'Sir?' she asked.

'Anything to worry about, Doctor?'

'No Sir, it's just a case of the chicken pox. Even those on the base who've never had them before shouldn't get them if we keep him in an isolation room.'

'How bad was the population of his world, Colonel?' The General asked turning to the man responsible for bringing the ill stranger on base.

'Pretty bad, Sir. Almost everyone has this and they're all suffering because they have no idea how to treat it. They could really do with some help.'

'I'll take it under advisement, Colonel. Dismissed.'

The two officers saluted each other and the Colonel and his team left the infirmary.

'Doctor, gather what supplies you may need and someone to accompany you to this world. Should I authorise this mission, SG-1 will accompany you. I'll let you know in a few hours.'

'Yes Sir' Janet confirmed, then turned to Emma who was helping the stranger with the cream to stop his itching. Giving her orders to gather the appropriate supplies, she made her way to her office. 

~~**~~

**Stargate Command - Gate Room  
Day 1 - 0900 hours**

'Ready Doc?' Colonel Jack O'Neill asked pulling on his cap.

'Almost, just missing one vital thing.'

Colonel O'Neill looked quickly around the gate room then back at the small doctor raising an eyebrow in question.

'My nurse, Sir.' She informed him as she handed him a surgery mask and gloves. 'Put these on please, I don't want to have to treat shingles as well.' She added then moved on to give Major Samantha Carter and Jonas Quinn the same equipment.

The doors to the gate room slid open and the nervous nurse from earlier stepped carefully into the room. She was no longer in her medical uniform, she was kitted out much the same as SG-1 and Doctor Frasier, ready to go off world. She looked around the room at the men assembled. She hadn't yet met SG-1 as they had been on stand down when she started and had only recently been recalled to active duty.

She froze when her eyes fell on the active gate. The shimmering blue water of the open wormhole made her more scared than she had been before entering the room. She watched as a tall black man with a strange symbol on his forehead navigated a F.R.E.D machine up the ramp and into the pool of water.

'Emma, we need to go.' Janet called to her from the start of the ramp.

'I don't think I can do this.' She said backing away slightly.

Janet stepped off the ramp and went over to her nurse.

'Emma, we need to go now. I don't have time to find another nurse to go along with us.' She paused smiling and following Emma's locked eyes back to the gate. 'It's not as bad as it looks, it's actually really fun.' She smiled. 'Look, you see that guy there, spiky hair, smiling, that's Jonas. He has travelled though that gate no less than a hundred times since he's been here. Major Carter there, strong woman that she is, have been though 3 if not 4 times as many as Jonas, as has Colonel O'Neill.' She paused as the Colonel waved at the pair. 'And the big scary looking teddy bear up in the back is Teal'c. He's been though a couple thousand times in his years. They're all fine, in perfect health, and so will you be. Now, I need some help with these people and if you don't go with us now, we won't be going anywhere for a few more hours, and a few more hours...' 

'... can be fatal to someone's life.' Emma finished, remembering the talk she'd been given when she first arrived on the base. A talk about thinking too much and not acting quickly enough. Emma took a deep breath and headed towards the ramp to the gate, stepping up beside Teal'c she looked up at him and asked 'How many times have you done this?'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked down at the young nurse 'Far too many times.' He said before stepping though the gate behind Sam and Jonas.

'Let's go.' Colonel O'Neill said stepping up to one side of her and taking her arm while Janet did the same on her other side. Together they guided her though the gate. 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Stargate  
Days 1 through 20 **

SG-1, Doctor Frasier and Nurse Emma Sven stepped out the other side of the gate and looked around checking out the area.

'SG-13 said that Trivali's town is about an hour walk from here, so let's get moving kids.' Jack said before heading off in the direction of the town leaving Teal'c to control the F.R.E.D and the others to follow on.

It didn't take long once they'd arrived at the town to be welcomed and set up base camp. Janet and Emma selected a few of the towns people to treat first, checking for problems and making sure the treatment was effective before they would move onto the rest of the towns people.

It was well over a week before they could start treating the townspeople. While they were doing their tests they kept everyone comfortable with a cream to ease the itching.

In the course of that week many supplies had been requested from Stargate Command. Jack and Teal'c always welcomed the trip to the gate. When they were not needed to collect supplies they scouted out around the area looking for... well anything of interest. Jack needed something to keep him occupied, otherwise he felt like he was on another babysitting job.

At the beginning of the third week, General Hammond allowed four other nurses to travel to the planet to assist the Doctor.

Jack and Sam were the first on the list to return to base, submit their reports and shower; they would be ready to travel back to the planet the next day. 

~~**~~

**Stargate Command - Control Room  
Day 21 - 1000 hours**

The alarms of the base echoed though the corridors down to the gate room where the gate had just been activated. Up in the control room, General Hammond, Jack and Sam had just entered.

'What is it, Sergeant?' Hammond demanded.

'Incoming transmission from PX3-332, Sir.' The technician reported.

'Let's hear it.'

'General Hammond?' Jonas's voice shot though the speakers he sounded rushed and out of breath.

'Go ahead, Jonas.'

'Sir, we weren't informed of the time Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter would return here, so Teal'c suggested that we notify you immediately.' Jonas stopped to catch his breath then continued. 'At 0800 this morning, Doctor Frasier went missing from her tent. Teal'c, myself and two of the medics have been searching for her since with no clues or sign as to where she went. Sir, there is nowhere in the area for her to go, and the locals haven't seen her since last night.'

'Jonas, what do you mean "missing"?' Sam asked worried about her close friend.

'Gone Major. Emma woke this morning to find her gone; reported to the medic tent, she wasn't there either. Then she came looking for me or Teal'c. We immediately searched the local area. Teal'c and the others started searching further out while I came to notify you.'

'Sir, permission to go back to the planet an hour earlier than planned?' Jack requested seeing the panicked look on Sams face.

'Granted Colonel, be ready to go in 10 minutes.' Hammond agreed then turned back to the still open gate. 'Jonas, remain by the gate, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will return in 10 minutes.'

'Yes Sir' Jonas acknowledged before the gate closed and communications were cut off. 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Stargate  
Day 21 - 1020 hours**

Jack and Sam stepped though the gate to the alien planet, a scene they remembered leaving only 20 hours before. Jonas stood by the DHD waiting for them.

'I'm sorry, Colonel, I didn't know what else to do after we'd searched the town.' Jonas reported following Jack as he carried on walking away from the gate and towards the town in question.

'Teal'c. Report!' Jack ordered though the radio and listed to the report coming in from the Jaffa.

'We have searched the entire area, O'Neill. There is no sign of Doctor Frasier.'

'Okay Teal'c. Anyone else who is searching, report back to base camp as soon as possible. O'Neill out.' 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Trivali's town  
Day 21 - 1130 hours**

'Right, so let's go though this bit by bit. Last night...' Jack said waving his hand to signal that the table was open for anyone to fill in the gaps.

'We went to bed at the same time. She was fine, looking forward to some rest because she'd had some problems with one of the locals not wanting to take the medication.' Emma filled in.

'And this morning...' Jack enquired.

'This morning when I got up, she wasn't in her bed. I didn't think anything of it. She got up before me a few days ago, so I made my way to the medical tent but she wasn't there. I told Mark I'd be back then I checked out the food tent. She wasn't there so I went looking for Jonas or Teal'c.' Emma continued.

'Nurse Sven was somewhat worried when she found me, O'Neill. She explained that she could not locate Doctor Frasier and we started searching for signs of where she may have gone.'

'Right, then. We're gonna need some more help. We need to do an inch-by-inch search, study everything and everywhere till we find her. I'll contact Hammond.' 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Unknown Location  
Day 21 - 1200 hours (ish)**

Doctor Janet Frasier stood looking anxiously around the room she had awoken in.

It was slightly cooler in this room than outside in the sunlight. From day one, SG-1 with their additional two companions had discovered that the sun here was brighter and hotter than the hottest day back home. With this, all of them had fairly quickly stripped down to tank tops, which, unfortunately for Janet, was all she had on the top half of her body now.

The room was almost bare. No clues to who had taken her during the night, but she could tell from the look of the room itself that it didn't really fit in with what she had seen in the town.

Tired of walking around the room, Janet sat back down on the bed waiting, for what she didn't know, but waiting was all she could do.

She didn't have to wait very long. Moments after she sat down, the only door in the room opened. The first thing she had done when she woke was to try to open the door, with no success. But now it opened freely, allowing a single person to step inside. An Asgard.

Janet relaxed, but that feeling quickly left her when she spotted the weapon in their hand. She instinctively placed her hands in clear view of her captor.

'I am Gerd of the Asgard; I have brought you here to my laboratory because I am in need of your assistance.' She was told.

'I'd be happy to help in any way I can. I thought the Asgard knew that. There is no need to point your... weapon at me.' Janet offered, unsure what exactly the weapon was.

'My weapon is only precautionary. I have been out of contact with the Asgard Fleet for several years as my presence here would defy a treaty with another alien race. You know of my people?'

'Yes, and your treaty with the Goa'uld.' she offered as she returned to her previously relaxed state. 'How can I help you?'

'I am here caring for a child from a race known as the Ancients. They are a dying race and, as far as we are aware, they are only ten of them in this galaxy. Isoka has lived here for many years, and like the inhabitants of this planet, she has picked up this illness. Thus far, everything I have given her has been ineffective. I have been monitoring your progress with the local people.'

'It's a common illness among our people, we call it Chicken Pox. It usually ends by itself, but we've been helping the local people. If I could go back to camp, I could get some Acyclovir and a few things to help her.'

'I am afraid I cannot allow you to leave. I will transport the needed equipment down here, if you will wait here.' Gerd said then headed towards to the door.

'My people will be looking for me.' Janet spat out quickly, wondering if she would at least be able to let Jonas or Teal'c know that she was safe.

Gerd stopped and turned back to her. 'I cannot allow you to contact them, our communications would be detected.'

'They'll be worried. I need to at least let them know I'm ok, even if that's all I say. They'll search everywhere for me, my superiors may even stop the treatment so they have extra hands to help search.'

'That is not my concern. I am not to interfere with the inhabitants of this world.'

'You are interfering, by taking me, which forces my people to search, stopping their treatment.'

Gerd looked as if she was stuck as to what to do next, she could not allow Janet to use their communications system in case of detection, but she knew the doctor was right.

'If you don't want me to use your com system, then take my things from the sleeping tent you took me from and I'll find another way to contact them.'

Gerd nodded and left the room. 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Stargate  
Day 21 - 1400 hours**

The Gate stood open, the active wormhole shimmering in the bright sky of the unknown planet, the same planet that SG-1 and five medical personnel have been searching for the last hour, Teal'c, Jonas and two of those personnel for at least an hour before that.

Sam was alone standing in front of the shimmering pool, the MALP camera pointing up to frame her worried face.

'No, Sir, I don't think 3 hours is enough time to search. If the medical team have to return to the town to carry on we'll need some extra help out here.' Sam made her case to General Hammond through the gate, who had moments before given the Major the conditions of the extended search. Doctor Frasier was a valued member of Stargate Command, but the resources couldn't be spared to search for her.

'Major, I know how close you are to Doctor Frasier, but there is a point where we will need to stop searching if we don't find any signs of where she went.' General Hammond restated his case.

'But, Sir, it's only been 6 hours, and most of that time is travel to and from the gate. We need more searching time and more people to search with.' She pleaded.

'Carter' The Voice of Colonel O'Neill floated in over the radio.

'Jonas went back to the sleeping tents to see if there was any signs there, the doc's clothes and equipment have gone. He's asking around to find out if anyone saw her come back for them.' He reported.

'Major, report back to me in one hour when you have more information about the Doctors belongings. Hammond out.' General Hammond ordered before the gate shut down.

Major Carter made herself comfortable by the MALP before activating her radio.

'Sir, I have to report back in one hour. I'm gonna stay by the gate, keep me informed.'

'Will do, Major, oh and Sam' Jack said and waited to check she was really listening.

'Yeah Colonel.'

'We'll find her!' He said calmly hoping to sooth her worry. 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Trivali's town  
Day 21 - 1410 hours**

Jonas stepped into the medical tent looking around for the doctor. He was under the impression she had returned to collect her things while he and everyone else was off looking for her. Stepping inside, there were only two people left to make sure nothing went missing, they looked worried.

'Hey, have either of you seen Doctor Frasier? Her things are missing from the sleeping tents!' He asked studying their faces.

'No, she hasn't been in here, but other things are gone too.' One of the local people, the first to be treated spoke up, he was looking much better than he had when Jonas first met him three weeks ago.

'What things?'

'Well, erm, there were four boxes of supplies over in the corner and now there are only three, and the open crate of medicine has gone as well.' The other said while trying hard not to scratch the last of her chicken pox.

Jones took a quick look around the tent for them, then looking back to the pair he asked:

'And Doctor Frasier didn't take them?' The pair shook their heads in response. 'Did you both leave and come back to find them gone?' He questioned further.

'No, we've been here all the time. We heard a weird nose I can't even describe and when we looked, they were gone.' The first of them explained.

'Ok, stay here.' Jonas said and stepped outside. 'Colonel?' He called into the radio.

'Go ahead Jonas.' The Colonels voice greeted him.

'There are more than Doctor Frasier's personal belongings gone, Sir, some of the drugs and a few boxes of medical supplies are missing too. Lien and Heale haven't left the tent, they said there was a strange sound and they were gone.' Jonas reported, looking down at something he just spotted on the floor, it was a pendant from a neck chain; only it was somehow familiar to him.

Jonas bent to pick up the pendant, rubbing his fingers over it to knock off the mud that covered it. Looking intently at this item he suddenly realised where he'd seen the symbol before.

'Colonel, the locals aren't here alone.' He said into his radio before he vanished from the camp. 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Gerd's Lab  
Day 21 - 1430 hours**

Janet stepped into the room behind Gerd. The child lay asleep on a bed on the far side of the room. The medical supplies stood along the wall nearest her.

She stepped over to the things that she had last seen in her tent, shifting though she located her radio and turned to Gerd with it.

'Can I use this?'

Gerd regarded the item.

'I would prefer you did not.'

Janet waited, watching Gerd. Then with one finger, she clicked the radio to life.

'Jonas, come back.' Jack repeated a few times before saying 'Teal'c, get back to town and find Jonas. Carter get back to the SGC, we need more help, now Jonas is missing too.' Both Teal'c and Sam acknowledged their orders.

Janet clicked the radio off and looked back at Gerd, wondering if she knew something about Jonas.

'Do you know where Jonas is?' She questioned.

'He is in one of my rooms, much the same as the one you were in.'

'Why did you take him?' She asked calmer than she felt.

'He located the key to my lab; I could not allow him to find the entrance.'

Janet sighed 'Can you bring him here? If he's not going to be able to leave either, then I may as well have some help.'

Gerd nodded and left the room, Janet was left alone, her radio in hand. Using it crossed her mind, the urge to contact Jack extremely tempting. Just to let them know they can carry on treating the locals, but fear of attracting the attention Gerd didn't want was what stopped her. 

Pulling on the gloves, sorting though her supplies and picking up her pen she thought of the perfect way to let them know she was safe. 

Grabbing a piece of paper she wrote out a small note:

Stop Search! Frasier and Quinn with Asgard.

She slipped the piece of paper inside the radio's holder and then placed it into her pocket before approaching the sleeping girl.

Janet was done examining her new patient when the door opened.

'Gerd, could you put this somewhere our friends will find it?' she asked as Gerd entered followed by Jonas.

'What will you gain from this' Gerd asked

'Our friends will know what it means, and hopefully stop searching for us, and we won't give away your position.'

'Very well, I will do as you have asked.' Gerd said then left the room.

'Erm, what's going on here?' Jonas spoke up seeing the armed Asgard leave the room.

'Gerd has been out of contact with the Asgard for longer than we've known them, she's trying to remain unknown here, but she needs help treating her.' Janet informed him pointing to the child across the room. 'She's an Ancient, and she has a severe case of Chicken Pox.

'And the Asgard doesn't know how to treat it?' 

'This one doesn't. She's spent her years here looking after Isoka.' 

'Well that explains why she took you, but what about me?'

'Apparently you found the key to get down here.'

'You mean this?' Jonas asked pulling the symbol pendant from his pocket and handing it to her.

'This looks familiar.' She said turning the pendant around and over in her hands. 'It's broken' she commented.

'I found it like that.' Jonas said.

'No, Jonas, the part that keeps it on a chain is broken. Isoka has a chain around her neck with no pendant… this is hers.'

'This symbol was found in an Ancient cartouche by Doctor Jackson. He explained it as 'The joining of the four great races' something that only has meaning to the Asgard, the Ancients, the Nox and the Furling.' Jonas explained. His eyes lit with excitement, the Ancients were the original gate builders and the fact that this child held the symbol could mean that she knew all the Ancients ever knew. Janet couldn't help but smile at his excitement. 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Stargate  
Day 21 - 1800 hours**

The unstable wormhole matter shot out the gate then retreated quickly forming the stable vortex. Moments later a single person stepped though the gate, Major Samantha Carter had returned. Stepping off the platform the gate was on, she looked around her, noting the new position of the MALP they had been forced to move earlier that day to send out a UAV. She spotted something resting against it.

Closing the distance between her and the object, she bent and picked it up. Confused by its presence there she switched on her own radio and activated it.

'Colonel O'Neill?' She asked, now studying the item.

'Welcome back Carter, how was the good General?' Jack's voice came floating back.

'Reluctant to send help, Sir. So reluctant he refused. Has anyone been out of contact lately?'

'Negative Major, other than Jonas and Doc Frasier all of the search party are accounted for, why do you ask?'

'Hold on sir.' While she had been listening, she had spotted a piece of paper carefully hidden within the item. Putting the item in her pocket she unfolded the scrap of paper and read it quickly.

'Sir, I found Janet's radio.' She reported.

'Carter, could you repeat that, I think my ears are full of leaves.'

'I have Janet's radio sir, with a note attached. It was laying by the MALP when I came back though, the note is in her handwriting.'

'Ok, everyone back to base camp lets see what it says.' 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Base Camp  
Day 21 - 1930 hours**

'Asgard?' Jack questioned, re-reading the note found over an hour ago by Sam.

'Perhaps there is a secret lab on this world much the same as Heimedall had' Teal'c offered.

'If so, why take one person then later take another, why not just ask us for help.' Sam posed.

'Well that would be the first thing we need to find out. Teal'c, you and Sven should take your turn to go back home. Get cleaned up and submit your reports and what-knots and while you're there Teal'c, fill Hammond in. Show him the note, suggest contacting Thor. Carter and I will stay here and help the medics with the locals. Let's go.' Jack said before getting up and heading to the medical tent to check on the medics. 

~~**~~

**Stargate Command - Gate Room  
Day 22 - 2100 hours**

A day after General Hammond had sent a message to the Asgard, the calm quiet base of the SGC suddenly lit up with red as an incoming traveller emerged from the suddenly open vortex.

Thor walked down the ramp as General Hammond entered the room.

'Units stand down.' He ordered 'Thor, thank you for coming.'

'It is my pleasure, General Hammond. The Asgard is pleased to assist you.' Thor replied.

'If you'll come this way I'll be glad to explain our reason for requesting your help.'

Thor followed the General to the conference room and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs that lined the table. Teal'c entered the room a few moments later and took a seat opposite bowing his head in respect.

'Three weeks ago, SG-1 accompanied by Doctor Frasier visited a world with the intention of aiding its people recover from an illness common to Earth. Yesterday morning, Doctor Frasier disappeared from her bed, followed later by Jonas Quinn and last night we found her radio with this note attached.' General Hammond handed Thor the paper.

'What is your designation for this world?' Thor requested.

'PX3-332' Teal'c answered his small grey friend.

'There is indeed a lab on that world, run by the Asgard Gerd. No contact has been made with Gerd for the past eight years. I believe they have taken only the Doctor and Jonas Quinn so there is no chance of being overtaken by your people.'

'If I may ask Thor, what is the purpose of this lab?' The General asked

'Gerd has lived on the planet caring for a child of the Ancients. There are only fourteen that we know of in this region of space, but this child is one of great importance.'

'She may well be ill.' Teal'c remarked.

'As I said Thor, we went there to treat the people of the planet. Doctor Frasier was taken only after some of the local people responded to the treatment.'

'Gerd may have had trouble treating the Ancient child and has taken Doctor Frasier in hopes that her methods will be effective.' Thor suggested.

'Thor, we can help, but chances are, with the limited equipment Doctor Frasier has, she might have trouble helping Gerd. We need to be able to at least contact the Doctor, give her more supplies and more help.'

'Jonas Quinn may be of assistance to her General Hammond.' Teal'c suggested.

'With respect to Jonas, he is limited help to the Doctor.'

'I will send an encoded message to Gerd explaining our alliance and that Doctor Frasier can help but will need to have contact with you for supplies' Thor offered before standing up. 'But it will, however, take two days for the message to reach Gerd; we will need to make sure the Goa'uld cannot follow it.'

'Thank you. Your help is always appreciated.' General Hammond said showing his visitor back to the gate room so he could return home.

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Gerd's lab  
Day 23 - 2300 hours**

Doctor Janet Frasier sat at the desk that has been placed in the room for her, she was re-reading her notes, she had already read them about 20 times, but once more could give her the answer she was looking for.

'You're not concentrating, are you?' The voice startled her from the page and she suddenly realised that what was said was true. Looking up at Isoka, she smiled at the observant child and shook her head. Isoka watched her for a little while longer before asking the question she was dying to know the answer to. 'You like him, don't you.'

Janet looked at the 8-year old Ancient child. She had maturity as if she was old enough to be ancient, but at the same time childlike qualities were reflected in the way she spoke. Remembering the pendant and chain, Janet got up from her chair and headed over to Isoka's side.

'I don't know. I can't help watching him, but...' she sighed, then realised she was talking to a child.

'I'm older than you think.' Isoka said, smiling at her; 'I've lived here on this planet for 140 years before Gerd came to care for me.' Janet's face changed from wonder to shock.

'Really?' she asked.

'No, but you were beginning to reconsider talking to me. I am only eight years old, but my people pass on knowledge to their offspring so I know a lot more than you do right now.' 

'Thanks for making me feel better.' Janet smiled at Isoka. That childlike face was no more innocent that her own 15 year old daughter.

'You love him, Doctor; I see it when he's in the same room as you. Eight years old or not, I can tell the difference. And I think he feels the same for you, he's just a little better at hiding it.' Isoka smiled before yawning.

'You should sleep; the Acyclovir isn't working on you. I need to find something I can give you to help.' She said receiving a nod from Isoka, she returned to the desk and began to read her notes again.

Feeling the strain of the day, Janet's head slowly slipped down onto the table. She had been working since six a.m. that day and with all the tests she has done, she still couldn't work out why Isoka wasn't responding to the drug she was given.

Jonas stepped into the room rubbing his eyes, he had woken up with the feeling that something was wrong, when he didn't find her in her room, he went looking for her.

Stepping into the room, he saw her head down on the desk and smiled before approaching.

'Doctor Frasier?' He whispered shaking her slightly, she stirred. 'Janet?' he said a little louder, she groaned and tried to lift her head but gave up and went back to the desk.

'Ok Janet, time for bed' He said reaching out and picking her up. Being careful not to let her head slip off his shoulder, he headed out of the room. She didn't move all the way back to her room, instead she was lost in thoughts of what it felt like to be in his strong arms as he walked carefully down the corridor.

She was so relaxed when he reached her room; her heart almost skipped a beat as he placed her on the bed and gently kissed her forehead. She didn't know why he done that, but she really didn't care, she was ready to take her chances. Feeling him back away from her she knew she was running out of time and had to find the courage and energy to call out to him.

'Jonas, don't go.' she pleaded with him, barely able to move.

'I don't think I...' Jonas began but was cut off.

'Please, Jonas, don't leave me.'

Jonas took a step towards her again, he had never seen her like this, and it was beginning to worry him. Stepping forward until he reached her, Jonas reached out and touched her forehead, it was hot.

'Janet, you're burning up.'

'I don't feel good Jonas; I don't want to be alone.' She said opening her eyes and looking up at him. 'Please don't leave me.' She asked him again looking into his eyes, she was instantly lost in his worry. 

Jonas gave in and climbed into the bed next to her. Surprised when she moved closer to him, he soon relaxed. Snuggled up close to him, Janet easily slipped into a pleasant dream while feeling his arms wrap protectively around her. 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Base Camp  
Day 24 - 0700 hours**

'Thor will send a message to Gerd. As soon as the message reaches her, we should hear from Doctor Frasier or Jonas Quinn, although this might not happen until tomorrow.' Teal'c said stepping into the main tent of the town.

'Well hello there Teal'c, nice to see you again, how was Earth? Still there I trust' Jack said loving the welcoming Teal'c did so well.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'The Earth has not moved O'Neill, did something happen to suggest it would have?'

Sam couldn't help but laugh. After a look from Jack she stopped and asked, 'So what are our orders for now Teal'c.' 

'General Hammond has asked that we remain and help the local people until Doctor Frasier or Jonas Quinn contacts us.' Teal'c reported.

'Ok, here we stay.' Jack confirmed.

Back to their old routine, Jack and Teal'c roamed the grounds, only this time their idea was looking for some way to enter the lab held by the Asgard. Sam stayed in the medical tent with the medical team helping and providing a little support. 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Gerd's Lab  
Day 25 - 0700 hours**

Jonas woke even more tangled up with Janet than he had been the night before. She had her head against his chest while resting on his right arm. His left arm was resting underneath her t-shirt across her hip his hand resting on the small of her back. He could feel the heat from her. Both of Janet's arms held him tightly around the waist and their legs were interlocked together.

Pulling his left arm up he carefully stroked away the few stray hairs that had fallen across her face and gently ran his fingers down her cheek and neck. She still had a fever, only now, to go with the fever, she had two or three small red spots on her neck. Jonas rested his head back down; there was no way she could look after Isoka now. He doubted she would be well enough to tell him what to do.

Jonas closed his eyes but quickly opened them again as he heard the door open for Gerd to enter. Gerd's only intentions were to deposit the food she had brought them and leave, but as she headed to the door she was stopped by Jonas.

'Gerd, there's a small problem.' Gerd stepped into Jonas's view but said nothing. 'Janet's sick. She has the same disease as Isoka. I need to take her home. We can send someone else to help you, but you need to let us go.' Jonas told her.

'I cannot allow you to leave; you know the location of this lab.' Gerd pointed out knowing only too well that Jonas had used the console in Isoka's room to gain information.

'Gerd, we are not your enemy, we won't tell anyone. We won't even tell our superiors if you don't want us to. We respect the Asgard. Commander Thor could tell you that.'

'I am not able to contact the Asgard fleet. You will have to care for Doctor Frasier and Isoka.' Gerd told him and turned to leave.

'I don't know how. I'm not medical, I'm scientific. I need someone to tell me what to do, even if they aren't here.' Jonas said now worried that Gerd would no longer listen to his reasons to leave; and Jonas was right, Gerd simply left the room while he was talking. Jonas just rested his head back down and closed his eyes again, pulling Janet closer to him, he kissed her forehead again and whispered 'You'll be ok, Janet.'

Hours passed. Jonas stayed were he was and when Janet woke he simply told her to go back to sleep, he wasn't going to move nor was he going to make her move. Janet had been thankful for this small order and had snuggled back against his chest. She sighed and breathed in his aroma. She couldn't help but wonder what life with him would really be like; she had known him for less than a year and every second they had spent together he had smiled at her and joked with her and above all, treated her like a woman, something very few people could do, they were too wrapped up in the "Doctor" part.

She had shifted in and out of consciousness though out the morning, and every time she woke she had smiled at the fact that she was still in his arms. To her this was the safest place to be. Not even with her ex-husband had she felt this safe and relaxed. 

~~**~~

At 1200 hours, Gerd entered the room and stepped around into Jonas's view.

'You have not moved from this bed, Isoka may become worse if you do not help her.' She stated watching for Jonas's reaction.

'I don't know how to help her and I don't know how to help Janet. You need to let at least one of us go, we are not your enemy. I would love to help Isoka, but I don't know how.'

'Jonas.' Janet had stirred hearing the conversation going on above her. 'Help me up, I can help her.' She told him.

'No, you're not well.' Jonas refused.

'Then I'll tell you what to do.' Janet offered. She knew refusing to help would only cause problems with not just Gerd, but possibly the rest of the Asgard as well.

'Ok.' Jonas gave in and began to get up. He used the blanket that was originally on the bed to wrap around Janet before picking her up and carrying her into Isoka's room. He placed her carefully in the chair he had taken her from the night before and looked around the room. As he looked over at Isoka he noticed she was awake. Jonas took a step forward but was stopped by Janet's hand on his arm.

'Gloves and mask before you approach. I don't think it's a good idea for you to get sick as well.' She told him before resting her head back on the desk while he went to talk to Isoka.

Approaching Isoka, Jonas smiled. Although it was hidden behind the mask he knew it would help.

'Hey there.' Jonas started, seeing her look slightly afraid of him. She had talked to Janet, but Jonas was rarely allowed to stay long enough in the room. He stopped at a good distance away knowing that slowly approaching was the best way to keep her calm. 'Erm. Hi, I'm Jonas. Janet's sick so I'm gonna be looking after you now.' Isoka didn't move or take her eyes from him except to steal a glance at Janet.

The door opened suddenly and Gerd stepped in. Gerd gave a message to Isoka that Jonas didn't understand because Gerd spoke in Asgard, then to Jonas she said: 'I have received a message from the Asgard fleet. They have informed me that you are indeed allies of theirs and were able to tell me both your names. I believe you are friend not foe; however I still cannot allow you to leave this base.' Gerd stepped forward and handed Jonas his radio before continuing. 'You may contact your friends for supplies and information, but no extra help will be brought down here.' She informed him before leaving.

'She's just cautious.' Isoka told him 'Does Janet have what I have?'

'Yeah' Jonas told her, slightly amazed that she was talking to him, their history with people they believe where ancients was that they either couldn't or wouldn't speak.

'You better contact your friends.' Isoka said turning her back to him.

Jonas switched on his radio.

'Colonel?' He questioned, waiting for a response.

'Jonas?' Colonel O'Neill's voice came back with a tone that asked for confirmation.

'Yeah, Colonel, nice of you to contact the Asgard for us.' He confirmed.

'Where are you Jonas?'

'I, err, I can't tell you. Gerd isn't completely convinced by the Asgard message but she's letting me contact you.'

'Jonas, is Janet with you?' Sam's voice came over the radio with a note of concern.

'Yeah, err, but we have a small problem down here guys. Gerd wont let either of us go and won't bring anyone else down.' Jonas explained.

'So what's the problem?' Colonel O'Neill questioned.

'I don't know what to do to help Gerd and Janet's sick too.'

'Chicken pox?' Jack asked.

'Yes sir.'

'Hang tight Jonas, do what you can for now. We're gonna report back to Hammond for further orders. Teal'c will stay here if you need to contact us. O'Neill out.' 

~~**~~

**Stargate Command - Conference Room  
Day 25 - 1500 hours**

'Colonel, without Gerd's co-operation there is no way for us to get people in to help Jonas. He'll simply have to look after both of them alone and we'll teach him what to do over the radio. Now Doctor Warn....'

General Hammond was cut off by the sound of the alarms from the Gate room and the message that came over the intercom system 'Incoming Traveller. Incoming Traveller.'

General Hammond, Jack and Sam stood quickly and made their way to the control room to find out what was going on.

'Incoming audio message from Teal'c, Sir' The technician informed the General as he reached the computer systems.

'Let's hear it.'

'General Hammond?' Teal'c voice came though the gate to their communications system.

'Go ahead Teal'c.' The General offered.

'Jonas Quinn has requested some supplies. He informed me that Doctor Frasier has told him they will help the Ancients child. They believe they missed something from their previous tests and now know how to treat her.' Teal'c told the General.

'What supplies do they need, Teal'c?' General Hammond asked.

'Jonas Quinn as requested Buprenorphine and Idoxuridine in replacement of the Acyclovir.'

'Did they say why Teal'c?'

'Doctor Frasier informed me that the child was not responding to the Acyclovir and needed something slightly stronger.' Teal'c replied.

'Very well. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will return within the next half hour with the supplies.' General Hammond replied before the wormhole shut down. 'Major.' He said turning to the person in question.

'I'm on it, Sir.' Sam said before leaving to gather the requested supplies. 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Stargate  
Day 25 - 1530 hours**

Jack and Sam stepped though the gate at the same time, between them they carried a single black box that held the supplies Jonas had asked for, and a few items Doctor Warner had suggested they may need.

Stepping down off the gate platform, they approached Teal'c who stood waiting by the Dial Home Device. Setting the box down next to it, Jack couldn't help but ask: 'So, how do we get this to them if we don't know where they are?'

Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow to the human and then lifted his hand to his mouth, activating the radio in it he said.

'Jonas Quinn, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have returned with the supplies you requested.'

Jonas's voice floated back over the radio.

'Ok Teal'c, leave the box in front of the DHD and we'll take it.' He replied.

Teal'c and Jack moved the box in front of the device and stepped out of the way. A few moments later the box vanished.

'So, how are the fine people of this world doing under the care of "Nervous Nurse Sven"?' Jack asked as they headed towards the town.

'They are recovering well, O'Neill. The medical team is confident they will be able to return to Earth within a few days.' Teal'c informed him.

'Ah, good, then all we have to do is find a way to get Gerd to let Jonas and Doc Frasier go when they've finished. Easy.'

The journey back to the town was relatively peaceful, except for Jack finding something to complain about every so often. Once in town the group settled down, the only thing they could do now was wait. 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Gerd's Lab  
Days 26 through 34**

Jonas did everything Janet told him to do. She could only think of helping Isoka, but Jonas was more worried about her.

Two days after their supplies had arrived Janet had become extremely ill. Jonas had been forced to give her some of the painkiller he had gotten for Isoka, but she refused to take the Acyclovir or Idoxuridine.

Jonas had spent an entire day looking after her and rarely left her side when she was in bed. As ill as she was, Janet couldn't help but feel like she was falling more in love with him as she listened to him day after day tell her how worried he was that she was getting worse and that he wished he knew what to do. Along with all this, Jonas had spent every night wrapped around her since she had asked him to stay, they had grown comfortable in each others arms and Janet wondered if the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach every time he got up was mirrored by him. She fell asleep listening to his sweet voice relate the stories of Greek and Egyptian myth's.

Now four days after the extra medical supplies had arrived, Isoka started to show signs of recovery. She was awake more and had talked to Jonas about how he felt towards Janet. Gerd had explained that very few of the Ancients had ever learned to speak out loud. Most of their kind were too lost in the deeper communication they shared though telepathy, but that Isoka had chosen to learn as many verbal languages as she could.

Isoka had started to teach Jonas about the Ancient people, she even confirmed his thoughts that they passed their knowledge on to their children. Isoka knew all her parents and grandparents had known, but not everything about the Ancients.

Janet's recovery took longer than Isoka's. Isoka was up and about and visited Janet. She had even gifted the doctor in a way that neither Jonas nor Janet understood. Isoka simply told them they would understand later.

Janet Frasier and Jonas Quinn had spent 34 days on this world. 13 of these days had been spent in the secret lab of Gerd. 34 days was a long time and as they lay close together in the room Gerd had originally placed Janet in, they told each other how they were now ready to go home. 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Gerd's Lab  
Day 35 - 0800 hours**

Janet lay on the bed wrapped up in Jonas's arms. She'd been watching him sleep for what seemed like hours, but it had really only been about 15 minutes. He was handsome, strong and caring and as he sighed in his sleep, she leaned her head against his protective chest. She felt as if she could stay there forever, relaxed and comfortable like she had never felt before. 

Jonas wasn't asleep; he was thinking of how he'd seen Janet before they'd arrived here, wearing a small amount of make-up and looking extremely professional. That had changed while they had been here. He'd seen her when she was at her lowest, ill and covered in the spots that came with Chicken Pox. Now she was back to her normal self, only this time with her skin natural, no make-up, no chicken pox, just beautiful Janet.

From the first time she had met Jonas, he had been the best thing about leaving home in the morning. A few days ago when she was at her worst, she had worried that he would be driven away by her need for comfort, and that she would never have had the chance to tell him how she had felt when they'd first met. Now, she was thinking about how things would be when they returned to Earth.

Would they return to how things were before? Professional, no contact (except the medical exams) This thought scared her. Back home was an empty bed, no strong man wrapped in her arms, no one to watch sleep when she woke early. Just loneliness.

She was lost in this thought, so lost that she didn't notice Jonas had been watching her watch him for the last few minutes. She had no clue what ran though his mind, and little did she know similar thoughts were now crossing his.

'Jonas.' Janet said. She was on the edge of asking him out for a date when they got back home. After they'd showered and she'd been home to check on Cassandra of course, but something made her change her mind. 'We need to talk to Gerd about leaving; we have to get back home.'

'Yeah, this place is really cold.' Jonas said faking a shiver and making Janet laugh. He smiled down at her. 'I'll talk to her; see what we can do to talk her into letting us go home.' 

Just as Jonas had finished what he was saying, Gerd opened the door and stepped inside. Placing the tray of food on the table as she had done since their arrival and headed back towards the door. But again she was stopped by Jonas's voice.

'Gerd,' Jonas said and waited for Gerd to step into his view, while he waited he allowed Janet to shift so she could turn over in the bed so her back was to him and she could see Gerd. Once in their sight, Gerd nodded for him to continue. 'We've done what you brought Janet down here to do, can we go home now?'

'I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave.' Gerd said in the same tone she had used to say this line every time either of them had asked.

'Why not? We've helped Isoka. You've stopped carrying a weapon; we're no threat to you. The Asgard are our allies and we wouldn't give away your location.' Janet said now, annoyed that they still couldn't leave the lab.

'It is too dangerous for me to send you back, you could be captured by the Goa'uld and the information about my location extracted.'

'That's a possibility, yes, but we've dealt with the Goa'uld for a long time now and we'd rather die than tell them anything. What are we meant to do down here?'

'I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave. My apologies.' Gerd said again before leaving.

Jonas untangled himself from Janet and climbed out of bed. He picked up his radio and went to sit at the table were Gerd had left their food.

'Colonel.' Jonas said into the radio then waited for the reply.

'Yeah Jonas.' Came the usual reply.

'We've finished down here. Isoka and Janet are well again, but Gerd still won't allow us to leave.' Jonas reported watching Janet climb out of bed to join him.

'Oh, for crying out loud. Just stay put, don't do anything stupid and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. O'Neill out.'

Jonas put the radio on the table and started to eat. 

~~**~~

**Stargate Command - Gate Room  
Day 35 - 1000 hours**

The alarms of the SGC were ringing in Jack's ears as he appeared on the Earth side of the wormhole. Walking casually down the ramp towards General Hammond he started to explain his returning alone.

'Small problem, General. Gerd won't let Jonas and Doc Frasier leave even though they have completed their "task".'

'This explains Thor's visit a few days ago. He told me he couldn't help if Gerd decided it was still too risky to let them leave. It is completely up to Gerd.'

'So we just have to convince Gerd to let them go. I feel like I'm bargaining with terrorist to set my kids free.' Jack said heading for the door out of the gate room. 

~~**~~

**Stargate Command - Conference room  
Day 35 - 1100 hours**

Jack had changed, showered, eaten a meal that wasn't rations and had now reported back to the General for further instructions. General Hammond had used his time to come up with something they could offer Gerd.

'I've asked Thor to join us as soon as he can; I have something I want to run by him.'

'What's the plan?' Jack asked taking a seat near his superior.

'A service to Gerd while he's on that planet in exchange for the Doctor and Jonas.'

'Which service could you offer?' Thor asked appearing in front of them.

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's my understanding that Gerd has been out of contact with you for over eight years.' General Hammond asked.

'That is correct.' Thor confirmed.

'So, the technology Gerd currently has it outdated, and her supplies would be running low about now?' 

'That is also correct. The Asgard have been discussing a method to send supplies and new equipment to Gerd without arriving at the planet.'

'Do it through us.' General Hammond offered then explained. 'We can be on that planet for as long as needed without causing suspicion. You could give us the equipment and supplies you wish to send to Gerd and we'll take them though the Stargate and contact Gerd from the planet surface.'

'Gerd could pick it up like she did with the medical supplies Doctor Frasier and Jonas asked for.' Jack added in.

'Interesting suggestion, General Hammond, I will contact the Asgard High Council and explain your proposal.' Thor said then disappeared.

Jack and General Hammond had gone about their business in the meantime, but Jack always found himself back with the General asking if Thor had returned yet. When he did this just over five hours after Thor had left he found himself stepping into the Generals office to see Thor.

'Thor, buddy, how's it going?' He said a little shocked that he had such good timing.

'O'Neill' Thor greeted him with a nod.

'Colonel, take a seat.' General Hammond offered.

'So, what's the buzz?' Jack asked taking a seat.

'As I was saying, the Asgard High Council has agreed to this arrangement. However, they have requested that you make the appeal to Gerd yourselves, and make one small amendment to the offer. The High Council have suggested that in trade for Doctor Frasier and Jonas Quinn you might want to offer at least one person to assist Gerd, someone who is always in her lab. If Gerd agrees she should allow you to change the person incrementally providing only two or three people take turns in assisting her.'

'Well general, now all we have to do is convince Gerd this is a good idea.' Jack said showing the General he agreed with what the Asgard had proposed.

'Colonel, gear up ready to return to PX3-332, I need to run the changes past the president.' The General ordered.

'My ship will remain in orbit awaiting Gerd's response and gathering supplies in the event she agrees to the trade.' Thor said. Then nodding at General Hammond, he disappeared again. 

~~**~~

**Stargate Command - Gate Room  
Day 35 - 1700 hours**

Jack stood with Trivali waiting for the command to proceed with the trade. Trivali had thanked the Colonel at least 30 times while they had been waiting. He was happy to be returning home at last. He had suffered during his stay there but was now fully recovered. 

The gate was open and ready to be used. General Hammond's voice appeared quickly over the intercom informing Jack that the trade was accepted. With this, Jack and Trivali walked up the ramp and vanished though the gate to PX3-332. 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Stargate  
Day 35 - 1700 hours**

Stepping though the other side of the gate, Jack was greeted by Sam, Teal'c and the medical team and their equipment. Trivali thanked him again and started heading towards his home.

'So, Sven, everything OK? Packed up and ready to go?' Jack asked.

'Yes sir, we've done all we can here. We're looking forward to a nice cool shower and a good hot meal.' She answered. Nurse Emma Sven had changed from the scared nurse found in the Infirmary when this had all began to the in command Nurse who was no longer afraid to talk to anyone.

'Alright, return home, you've all done a good job here, the rest is up to us. Teal'c dial it up for them.'

Once all the medical team and their equipment were safely though the gate, Jack sat on the stone steps and activated his radio.

'Doc, you there?' he started.

'Colonel, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us.' Janet said with a little laugh.

'Nope, we've been talking with Thor, you ready for this?'

'Yeah Colonel, go head.' She replied then waited.

'You're gonna have to negotiate with Gerd. The Asgard high council have agreed to this, so how ever you can convince Gerd to agree, do it. Here's how it works: The Asgard are gathering items they want to get to Gerd, supplies and technology she may need. They will give it to General Hammond who will send it here with a team who's orders are to remain on this planet. If Gerd agrees, one member of this team will transport down there with the supplies and you two will be transported back up here.

'The member who goes down will remain down there to help Gerd, occasionally being traded with one other person. Those left up here will receive and deliver information and technology sent to Earth by the Asgard.

Again, if Gerd agrees, this will go on for as long as Gerd is here. The first shipment of supplies arrives from the Asgard within the next five hours, so that's how long you have.'

'Copy that Colonel, we'll do our best.' Janet reported back while Jonas was making notes.

'Keep me informed, Doc.' He said before getting comfortable against the Stargate.

'Now what Colonel?' Sam asked.

'Now, Carter, we wait.' 

~~**~~

**Alien Planet - Gerd's Lab (control room)  
Day 35 - 1730 hours**

Janet entered the room alone. Gerd stood on the other side at what looked like a computer console. Janet approached wondering why she'd talked Jonas into letting her talk to Gerd. She had no diplomatic skills so she must be crazy.

'Gerd, my people have a trade proposition for you.' Gerd turned. 'They want to offer you a connection to the Asgard without the Goa'uld being able to track where you are. They are willing to take any information, technology and supplies and pass it to you for as long as you remain here.

'There will be a shipment of supplies coming in about five hours. Your receiving the shipment is not contingent on you allowing us to leave. If, however, you let us go, someone will stay with the supplies and come down here to help you. The rest of their team will remain on the surface to take the next information or shipment and get it to you.'

'Interesting.' Gerd said studying her face. 'This person who will assist me, will they remain here until I leave?'

'Not quite, they will trade places with one other person every so often so they can have a break and see their family and friends. But there will only be the two people that you will get to know. They will always be the ones down here, just not both at the same time.' Janet explained.

'The Asgard have agreed to this?' 

'Yes, Thor is gathering the supplies for the first shipment. They have things they need to get to you and we offered to help.'

'I will consider this offer.' Gerd said. 'When the shipment is ready, please return and I will inform you of my decision.'

Janet nodded and left the room. Returning to her own room, she explained what was happening to both Jack via the radio and Jonas.

Just over four and a half hours later, Jack interrupted the conversation about Janet's daughter Cassandra that she and Jonas were having.

'Shipment's arrived, kids. Captain Leone Henson will be transported down if all is ok.' He informed them.

'Janet's just leaving to find Gerd.' Jonas replied watching Janet get up from her seat.

Janet again stepped into the Control Room. It looked like Gerd hadn't moved since she was there more than four hours ago. 

'The first shipment of supplies is here along with the team who will stay. Captain Leone Henson will be joining you if you let Jonas and me leave.'

'Then I suggest you gather you things and return here, I will trade you for the items in the same place I took the supplies for Isoka.' Gerd said.

Janet left quickly arriving back at her room in record time.

'Get your things Jonas, we're out of here.' She told him as she picked up the radio. 'Colonel, Gerd agrees to the trade. Captain Henson and the supplies need to be in the same place you left our supplies before. Gerd will trade us when we're all ready.' She informed the Colonel with a note of happiness she couldn't hide.

'Go Doc! We'll be ready in 2 minutes,' was the reply she got.

Grabbing the remaining items they had kept in one of the supply boxes Janet and Jonas made their way back to the control room where Gerd was ready and waiting. As they stepped inside, Jack's voice was heard from their radio.

'All ready up here.' He told them.

Gerd thanked Janet for her help and apologized for not trusting them. And with a simple nod, they were gone and in their place were Captain Henson and a few boxes of supplies.

Upon arriving on the surface, Janet had hugged all of SG-1. She was thankful to be able to go home. The SG team assigned to the planet had left Henson in the care of SG-1 and made their way to the town before she and Jonas had been freed.

Back on Earth, both Janet and Jonas where given full medical exams and debriefed before they were permitted to leave the base.

Greeted by her 15-year old daughter as she stepped though the door of her home, Janet Frasier sighed, a half happy to be home and half miss the comfort of Jonas sigh. This feeling was forgotten though as she and Cassandra sat talking.

They had arrived back at the SGC at 2200 hours. The medical and debriefing had taken just over an hour and Janet had stepped into the comfort of her own home at 2330 hours. As tomorrow was a Saturday, she had not scolded Cassandra for being up so late. Instead they had sat talking for over an hour before the doorbell rang.

Wondering who would call at this time of night, Janet cautiously got up and went to the door. Opening it she was surprised to see Jonas standing in the rain, soaked to the skin looking at her. He said nothing, instead he took a single step forward, cupped her face in his hands and before she could say anything he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE YEAR LATER**

The Tok'ra Anise ran, behind her a fleet of Jaffa in pursuit, shooting zat guns and staff weapons in an attempt to stop her reaching her exit. They had managed to hit her a few times, but not stop her. Ahead of her three other Tok'ra members have already activated the gate, all 3 were shot in doing so. Anise gave one final burst of speed in an attempt to reach the gate and jumped though just as a staff weapon hits her in the back. She fell though and the gate shut down before anyone could follow.

~~**~~

Janet lay half awake in bed, this was her first day off in a while and she would give anything to be able to stay right where she was, because at that moment in time her pillow was Jonas Quinn. Oh, how he'd swept her off her feet! She would never forget that first kiss. They had been trapped for 14 days on a strange planet and instead of letting everything return to how it had been before; Jonas had shown up at her house in the middle of the night and just kissed her.

The only reason they had stopped the kiss was that Janet's daughter Cassandra had stepped into the hall and said "Oooohhhhhhh" at the couple before laughing and heading up the stairs to bed.

Jonas had stayed that night, but they had only talked. They were up until six am discussing how neither of them wanted to rush into anything.

Now one year later she still couldn't believe that the chicken pox had brought them together.

Lying there, she was lost in thought of the day. She could have just stayed there, in paradise, but she was torn from that dream when Cassandra knocked on the door and popped her head in.

'Mum' she said not wanting to wake her.

'Yeah, Cassie?'

'Do you remember that letter I brought home a few days ago about the trip to Yellowstone in five months?'

'Yeah, why?' She asked yawning.

'We'll it has to be in with the deposit today.' Cassie reminded her.

Janet moaned, and pushing up from Jonas's chest, she climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe before following Cassandra out the door and down stairs. Cassie found the letter and returns form while Janet was looking for her purse and a pen. She quickly filled in the form and gave Cassie a check for the trip and some cash for her lunch before sighing.

'What?' Cassie asked.

'Alone for two whole weeks, what will I do?' Janet joked.

'Oh, I'm sure you can find "something" to do.' Cassie said raising her eyebrows up the stairs in the direction of Jonas.

'Cassie!' Janet said faking shock at the manner of her teenage daughter. 'Get going before you're late or I change my mind about letting you go just to make you suffer.' Cassie took the hint and quickly kissed her mum before leaving.

Janet made her way back up to bed, stepping into the room she was greeted with an empty bed. She sat on the edge, the day now destroyed by the school trip, but she knew it would be worth it.

Jonas stepped out of the bathroom and climbed onto the bed and kissed her neck, he knew exactly where to kiss to make her moan and he always went right for it. That spot always made her smile and that's what he wanted.

'So' he started 'what shall we do now? Get dressed and find something interesting to do? Or get undressed and definitely have something interesting to do?'

Janet laughed then turned to face him; climbing onto the bed she pushed him flat on to his back and was ready to make another move when the phone rang. Letting out a frustrated sigh she climbed back to the edge of the bed and picked up the phone.

'Hello' she answered and waited 'Yes Sir, I'll be there as soon as I can.' Hanging up the phone she got up and headed to the bathroom saying 'So much for a day off' 

~~**~~

Janet and Jonas were greeted on level 28 by General Hammond.

'Jonas. I didn't expect you to come as well' he commented.

'Didn't see the point of having a day off with nothing to do sir.' Jonas answered, giving the doctor a quick "remember what we missed" look.

'What's going on?' Janet asked, ignoring Jonas's look as they headed to the infirmary.

'Anise came though the gate. She has been severely beaten, but wanted to give us some information. Before she could, she passed out.' He explained. 'We need to wake her and Doctor Warner is off world helping SG-11'

By the time General Hammond had explained this, they had reached the infirmary. Janet stepped inside and immediately took charge.

Taking the charts from the nearby nurse Janet scanned them and then ordered something to wake her unconscious patient.

Moments later Anise's eyes fluttered open, then, as if she'd been suddenly frightened, she started to move in an obvious amount of panic. Janet and several nurses held her down.

When Anise realised she was at the SGC, she calmed down and looked around at the people surrounding her. Pain flashed quickly across her face before her eyes lit and she spoke.

'I come with great urgency. I ordered the others to dial here so I come to you directly, but I fear it may be too late.'

'Too late for what?' Jack O'Neill asked stepping into the room.

'We were infiltrating a Goa'uld facility when we came across important information. Plans to attack a planet where an Asgard base is hidden. I thought you might want to help the Asgard.' Anise stopped when she received a large shock of pain and in her place spoke her host Freya.

'Anise is struggling to stay alive; she is using all her energy to keep me alive so I can give you the information of this attack. I believe the planets designation is PX3-332. That is if Anise is correct in her calculations.' She paused finding it hard to breath. 'The Goa'uld knows of a base there, but not its purpose. They wish to know what they Asgard find so interesting about this world. They will attack within days.' She stopped again finding it hard to breathe.

'Ok, that's enough. Nurse.' Janet called for the nurse and gave her instructions. The entire time Anise had been talking Janet had been reading though the chart and had found a possible way to save her, but it wouldn't be long before it was too late to attempt. 'Sir, I need to get her into the OR now. There's a chance I can save her.' 

General Hammond looked down at the Tok'ra then back at the doctor 'Do it.' He ordered before leaving the room followed by Jack and Jonas.

'We need to get to that planet and find out what's going on. Colonel, you and Teal'c get geared up and ready to go in the next 20 minutes, the rest of SG-1 will follow in a few hours.' He ordered before heading to his office. 

~~**~~

Janet stood in the gate room watching the gate as it dialled up PX3-332. She was looking forward to seeing how Isoka was doing, she couldn't forget the small agile child who she had looked after, even if for half the time she was ill from chicken pox herself.

The last chevron locked into place and the familiar wormhole matter shot from the large circle then retreated quickly to once again form the stable pool of water that was safe to travel though.

Eager to go and see Isoka again, Janet had been the first ready and the first into the gate room. To her right the doors slid open and Jonas and Sam stepped into the room. Jonas was first to reach her, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, 'Eager to go I see.' she smiled leaning back against him.

She had just settled when the sound of General Hammond's voice made her move.

'Major Carter, Jonas, Doctor Frasier, you have a go.'

'Thank you, Sir.' Sam called back and stepping close to Janet and Jonas she smiled. 'Ready?' Janet moved away from Jonas and together they headed up the ramp and stepped though the gate. 

~~**~~

Jack and Teal'c stood ready, hidden by the gate, watching to see who would appear, the Goa'uld or their own people. They didn't want to take the chance that this could be the start of the attack they had been told about.

Major Samantha Carter was first to appear on this side of the gate. She looked around and smiled when she saw Jack and Teal'c stepping out from their hiding places. She hadn't considered that they might think it was the Goa'uld.

Jonas and Janet appeared almost at exactly the same moment and both stepped quickly over to the DHD before the vortex expired.

'So, any sign of the Goa'uld?' Jonas asked looking around.

'None yet Jonas Quinn.' Teal'c said watching Janet who had gone pale and was leaning on the DHD as if she couldn't support herself any longer.

'Doc?' Jack asked spotting her too and bringing Jonas and Sam's attention to her as well. Jonas, being the closest, quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and not a moment too soon. Just as he had reached out for here, her legs gave way and she slipped to the ground. Jonas caught her before she hit.

'Janet!' Jonas almost screamed, watching her face screw up in a large amount of pain. Janet was fighting to curl up. Although this was proving hard, Sam and Jack had taken to holding her flat. Sam sat across her legs to keep her down and was looking up her. Jonas kept her down by the shoulders and Jack attempting to pull her hands away from her body.

'Colonel, let her hands go' Sam said, wanting to know where they would go to give her some idea of where the pain was. The colonel obliged and Janet's hands shot to her stomach gripping into one side so hard the Colonel almost immediately grabbed her hands again.

'Carter, she'll hurt herself if I let her go. We need to get her home' Jack said wondering just how they were going to manage this.

'Sir, we don't even know why she's in pain. If the gate caused this then sending her back though could do much more damage than she could survive.' Sam pointed out.

'Can we at least knock her out for now?' Jack said, realising how strong this small woman was and wondering just how long the three of them could keep her down.

'Teal'c?' Sam called, signalling for him to trade places with her. Teal'c moved and took hold of the squirming doctor's legs while Sam got up and headed to the pack that Janet had shrugged off her back on her way to the DHD. Digging around she located the only thing Janet carried that would calm her down. Filling a syringe with the correct dosage, she approached her friend and quickly injected it into her.

It took effect quickly and Janet was able to relax, but she stayed lying on the ground. Jack quickly stripped of his jacket and bundled it up into a pillow and tucked it carefully behind her head.

'What now, Major?' He asked looked back at Sam, but she didn't get the chance to answer before they all disappeared from their spot in front of the gate. 

~~**~~

'Quickly, move her onto the bed' Gerd ordered stepping around into the view of the team crowding the currently still doctor. He had been observing them near the gate since Jack and Teal'c first stepped though. 'I must settle the child within her before it is killed by the process that is used to reintegrate it. It is currently unstable after the trip thought the Stargate.' Gerd explained, and Jonas froze in mid motion with Janet in his arms.

'"Child within"?' Jonas asked just a little shocked, but he wasn't alone, Samantha Carter had frozen in her movements as well.

'Yes.' Gerd said signalling to rest Janet down. 'I must do it quickly; you may ask your questions later.' Gerd said realising the shock. Jonas took the hint and laid her carefully onto the bed.

'Jonas...' Sam was trying to ask him a question, but she couldn't get the words out, she stuttered his name and then gave up.

'This isn't possible.' Jonas said watching Gerd.

'How can it not be possible, Jonas Quinn?' Teal'c asked a little more than curious as to why Jonas and Sam where so shocked.

'She can't be pregnant Teal'c, it's just not possible.' Sam said not really explaining anything.

'Carter that didn't answer the question, what makes it so impossible?' Jack asked making sure there was no way she could miss the question again.

The whole time Sam had been transfixed like Jonas, watching every move Gerd made; now she turned her gaze to Jack.

'Sir, Janet had a hysterectomy when she was 25; her ex-husband had beaten her to the point where her body was having trouble coping with that... function.' Sam explained.

'Doctor Frasier does not appear to have ever been beaten.' Teal'c commented raising an eye brow towards the now sleeping doctor.

'That, while not being the point, is true Teal'c, but if she had a hysterectomy there is absolutely no way she can be pregnant.' Jack said joining the conversation.

'Yes there is.' Jonas, Jack, Teal'c and Sam swung quickly round at the sound of a new voice. A small girl stood just inside the door of the room. She was around 9 or 10 years old with short brown hair pinned back from her face, her pure green eyes made her face seem bright and friendly although she stood looking completely serious.

Jonas stepped towards her and glancing back at Janet and the others he asked. 'Isoka, how can Janet be pregnant?'

'I gave her what her heart desired most.' She said simply not changing how she stood or the expression on her face.

'What her heart desired most?' Sam asked. Isoka nodded.

'When she was here and ill, I looked into her heart, she loves her adopted daughter very much, but she does not fill the gap that was made by the loss of an unborn child.' Isoka explained. 'Her hearts desire was to have a child of her own blood, my gift made that possible.'

Gerd interrupted speaking to Isoka in Asgard so the others didn't understand what was said, this wasn't intentional, to Gerd speaking to Isoka in Asgard was natural. Isoka nodded and left the room.

'I have sent Isoka to retrieve SG-13 from the town, she will return with them shortly. If you will accompany me, I will show you to somewhere you can rest and talk. Doctor Frasier needs to rest.' Gerd offered.

'I want to stay with her.' Jonas told her

'Jonas.' Colonel O'Neil said shaking his head at him 'Let her rest.' Jonas nodded and followed them from the room. 

~~**~~

Janet woke to find herself in a familiar room, this room she'd seen just over a year ago when she had been taken from the planet surface to Gerd's lab to help heal the ancients child, Isoka. Looking around the room she realised that again, it was a plain room, nothing in there except the same door, a bed, a table in the corner and a single chair, in this chair, sat Isoka.

'Back down here again, huh?' Janet said her throat dry and painful.

'Yep, only this time to heal you.' Isoka smiled. She had kept a professional manner in from of Gerd, but that was the only time she was required to do so, and Janet knew only too well this child with all her knowledge was still a child. Isoka got up and walked over to the other side of the room, pressed a few buttons on a wall panel and then climbed onto the bed with Janet.

'So what's wrong with me, nurse?' Janet asked giving Isoka a smile.

'Well, Ms. Frasier,' Isoka said, getting into the act, 'the wormhole matter you passed though caused your body to react in a way it should never have done and if you had know about the situation before proceeding though the gate you could have avoided the problem all together.' Isoka said playing professional again and giving the patient her diagnostic.

'Avoided what?' Janet asked.

'Janet, when you were here before, I repaired a part of your body, something you missed, so I could heal the pain you had here.' Isoka informed her placing her hand over the doctor's heart.

'What did you heal?'

'Something that was taken from you where you were 25, I think it was 25 that Major Carter said.' She finished. Janet's hand shot to her stomach, she now knew exactly what had happened. The only operation she had had when she was 25 was done so to save her from a failing body after a night of being beaten, something she didn't care to remember again.

'I'm pregnant?' Janet breathed shocked to her very being that it was possible, her heart was racing though the emotions, fear, happiness, love, panic and disbelief, she couldn't believe it.

While Janet was entranced with her new information, Jonas had stepped into the room holding a glass of water. Gerd was going to bring it, but when Jonas had asked where she was going with it, he offered to take it instead. He approached Janet slowly, but when he saw a tear run down her cheek he took a few quick steps to reach her side.

Isoka hopped off the bed, took the glass from Jonas and placed it on the table, and then left the room.

Janet's hands and eyes were still on her stomach, she was wondering if this could really be possible.

'Janet.' Jonas called to her causing her to lift her eyes to look at him. He saw pleading in her eyes, pleading in search for confirmation that this was the truth; that this was real and it was happening to her. 'It's real' Jonas whispered sliding his right hand down her arm to rest on the hand that still sat on her stomach.

Janet wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words. It took her a while to get her thoughts together before she could finally talk. She didn't know how he would react to this baby and that scared her.

'Jonas,' she said trying to hide the fear in her voice and face 'I've wanted this more than anything, but I had gotten used to the idea that it was never going to be possible.' She had to pause to choke back a sob 'I don't think I can give this up.' She dropped her head not wanting to see his face for fear of his rejection. Jonas moved his hand from on top of hers and used it to lift her face back to face him; he bent forward and kissed her gently. Breaking this kiss he left his lips hovering near hers and whispered:

'I love you Janet, and I'll love our baby.' And kissed her again with more passion than either of them had felt in their relationship. 

~~**~~

Janet lay on her left side on the bed almost as she had done on a previous occasion; Jonas lay behind her, his body stretched out across her back, his left hand creating a pillow under her head and his right resting on her stomach. Janet slid her right hand from her hip and glided it down onto his hand just before the door opened and Teal'c stepped in.

'My apologies Doctor Frasier, Colonel O'Neill wishes to speak with you and Jonas Quinn as soon as possible.' Teal'c informed her.

'We'll be there in a moment Teal'c.' He nodded and left the room. 

~~**~~

'Gerd, you need to get out of here before the Goa'uld arrive, otherwise they have more of a chance of finding you and this lab.' Colonel O'Neill was in the midst of talking Gerd into packing up when Janet and Jonas stepped into the room. Janet was still uncomfortable, but she could move again at least.

'I will not leave this lab unless the Asgard demands it.' Gerd argued. 'If the Goa'uld arrive and your contacts are truthful I will be ready to leave quickly, but until that time I must carry on as I have always done.' Gerd ended the conversation and left the room leaving both SG-1 and SG-13 behind.

'You know, you two know her, you could have talked her into leaving.' Jack shot at Janet and Jonas.

'No... she's always like that.' Janet smiled her commanding officer.

'Great.' Jack commented standing up, but just as he did so, the ground shock and he was forced back into his seat. 'What the...' 

'Earth Quake?' Sam questioned.

'Wouldn't that be a Vennon Quake?' Jonas said getting a few looks from members of both teams. Vennon was the name of planet; they had learned this from SG-13.

'We've been here a year, there have never been any... Vennon Quakes.' Captain Henson offered just before the door slid open and Isoka came running in, heading straight for Janet and wrapped her arms around her seeking protection.

'Isoka.' Janet said trying to pry the child from around her waist. 'Isoka, what's going on?' Isoka lifted her head looking at the doctor and said:

'The Goa'uld are here!'

'Oh geez!' Jack spat and, getting up, started giving out orders. 'Carter, Henson, get to Gerd help her... pack. Teal'c, Jonas, Marks, Peters and McCormick you're with me, Doc, stay put and look after Isoka, I'll send someone for you when we're ready to move. Let's go people.' 

~~**~~

Janet sat against the wall of the room close to the door. The door was to her left, Isoka sat to her right; she was close to Janet and edged closer each time another hit made the room shake.

'I don't like this, when can we leave?' She asked.

'We need to wait for someone to come back for us, if we go before then we could get caught by the Goa'uld.' Janet advised pulling her yet closer, she was just as frightened as Isoka. She had never been on the receiving end of a Goa'uld attack. She had only ever come in contact with a few Goa'uld and they had all been on the familiar territory of the SGC base.

Her choice of position was a tactical choice, if someone came though the door, they would immediately think that the room was empty, only if they turned in their direction would they see otherwise.

Another blast hit to the planet and the room was shaken once more, almost instantly the door opened and someone stepped in.

'Janet?' Jonas called out, wondering where she could hide in here.

'Here!' she said causing Jonas to swing around 'I thought you would have learned the tactics by now Jonas.' She pointed out.

'It's time to go.' He said taking Janet's hand and helping her to her feet, Janet bringing Isoka up with her. They pulled closer together and left the room heading for the rendezvous point.

The trip to the meeting point was eventless. The occasional shake of the underground lab scared Isoka and occasionally she would be too afraid to carry on, but they managed to get there without running into unexpected problems.

However, once at the spot, they did have a few problems. Jack, Teal'c, Sam and SG-13 were nowhere in sight, instead there were five or six Jaffa, fully armoured and ready with staff weapons. They quickly disappeared behind some trees.

'Colonel?' Janet asked into her radio now afraid something had happened and trying desperately not to let it show on her face.

'Quiet Doc, give me a minute' Jack whispered back to her, she relaxed; he was at least safe and possibly hidden somewhere in the area. 'Frasier, what's your location and party?' Jacks voice made her jump, it had been a few minutes since he had told her to wait, and she hadn't expected his reply to be so blunt.

'In the area of the rendezvous location, party of three, Isoka, Jonas and myself. Sir, where are you?'

'In the same area watching the Jaffa, Carter and Gerd are with me, everyone else is scattered around, are you and Jonas armed?' 

'Yes sir, both armed.' She replied and waited for orders.

'Ok everybody listen ups, here's what we're gonna do. Marks, Peters, Jonas, Teal'c and I will attack these Jaffa. Carter, Frasier, Henson and McCormick I want you, Gerd and Isoka to head to the gate. Stay separated and stay low, the closer you get the more chance you have of being seen so keep your eyes open. Coms open and let's make this fast. On three!' Colonel O'Neill instructed them and when he finished everyone mentally counted to three and everything happened at once.

Janet grabbed Isoka by the shoulder and, forcing her to stay low; she pushed her ahead of her in the direction of the gate. As she moved she glanced to her left and spotted Henson and McCormick running almost along side them. Movement ahead made her stop, but she didn't stop quickly enough before someone grabbed her by the mouth and pulled her to the ground.

'Janet!' Sam gasped letting her friend go quickly and helping her into their hiding place, Janet had let go of Isoka and now looked around for her, but couldn't see her.

'Thanks Sam, I needed a heart attack, you made me let go of Isoka.' Janet said looking out of the hiding place to see if Isoka was in sight.

'Sorry.' Sam smiled then poked her head out as well looking in the opposite direction to her friend.

'Isoka cannot be caught by the Goa'uld, it is extremely important that she remain with us.' Gerd offered from behind them.

'Stay here, we'll find her' Sam said pulling Janet from the hole and giving her back the weapon she'd managed to knock from her hands when she grabbed her. Just outside the hole they looked around.

'Sam, we should carry onto the gate. If Isoka thinks I've been caught by the Goa'uld she might keep going and let the others know.'

'Good point.' Sam said and put her head back into to get Gerd to follow and they started off.

As they approached the gate Janet took a quick look to her left, remembering that earlier she had seen some members of SG-13 over in that direction, on first glance she didn't see anything, but something caught her eye and she looked again.

On the other side of the forest she could see Jack, Teal'c, Jonas, Henson, Marks, Peters, McCormick and Isoka gathered together, by the looks on some of their faces, Isoka had told them what happened. Janet grabbed Sam and silently signalled her to look in that direction, Sam automatically grabbed her radio.

'Colonel, on your three.' she whispered and then watched as Jack turned his head in their direction.

'Carter, you seen the Doc?'

'Yes sir, she's with us.'

'Good, stay where you are, we're flanking, half on each side. Have you seen how many Jaffa are at the gate?'

'No sir, we just got here and the gate isn't in our view.'

'Approximately fifteen Jaffa guards protect the Gate, Major Carter' Teal'c offered.

'Oh, Easy!' Sam said sarcastically causing Janet to laugh silently.

'Carter, Peters and Jonas are coming around to your side, we're gonna attack at the same time. Take out as many as you can and try not to get hit, we've already lost Marks.' Jack ordered thought the radio and watched for Jonas and Peters to reach the other side. 'On three. One, two,' everyone prepared for the fight, 'three....'

Janet, Sam, Jonas and Peters made a quick beeline for the gate, they could see out the corner of their eye that Jack, Teal'c, Henson and McCormick where doing exactly the same. The closer they got, the more they split up. Janet took herself in one direction and planted herself on the top of a mound where she had a clear view of three of the Jaffa. Checking her gun, she readied for the order to fire.

Moments passed with no sound, a small movement behind her made her swing around aiming her gun in the direction of the noise only to see Gerd waiting at the bottom of the mound. She laughed at herself and turned back to the gate, she had counted fourteen Jaffa when she had arrived there, now she only saw ten.

'Give a ten count and fire at will!' Jack ordered and Janet mentally started to count. She had reached seven when something shot past her left ear, a staff weapon blast. Turning quickly Janet located her attacker and unloaded a round in their direction; she took out two of them and took off running hoping Gerd had done the same.

Jumping fallen branches and ducking under low ones Janet made a quick move around the side of the valley. Along the way she reloaded her gun and, ducking behind a tree and poking out from the other side, she unloaded her last round in the direction of the following Jaffa. One more down, Janet carried on. Now as she moved she could hear the gunshots and staff blasts going on all around her. The fight in the middle was underway and she hoped on her way around she's spot someone who could kill the last Jaffa on her tail. Making one last jump over a low branch Janet spotted Teal'c on the top of the valley and called out to him, Teal'c spun quickly and seeing the Jaffa advance on Janet, aimed and fired.

Janet froze; the staff blast had shot just past the side of her face and killed the Jaffa only a few meters away from her location. Shock flew from the top of her body to the bottom and she sank to her knees as Teal'c reached her side and caught her. She passed out. 

~~**~~

'Janet, Janet?' Sam was shaking her friend vigorously in a desperate attempt to wake her. They had only a few minutes before more Jaffa would be at the gate, and they needed Janet awake before they could go though the gate. Gerd stood beside them her hand open to reveal a pill she had told them to give Janet before they stepped into the gate. The problem was that she needed to be awake to take it. 'Janet!' Sam shouted once more, before Janet shot upright on the spot.

'Oh my god' Janet breathed.

'You ok? Teal'c brought you down here, told us you were being chased.'

'Yeah.' She breathed out 'Teal'c, thank you, but could you give me a chance to put some distance between me and the Jaffa next time?' Teal'c nodded.

'Here.' Sam said quickly taking the pill from Gerd and handing it to her while Jack started to dial home. 'You need to take this before we go though the gate, it will protect the baby.' Janet accepted the tablet and swallowed it quickly before getting to her feet, they approached the gate but just as they reached the steps another staff blast flew in their direction.

Turning around the group saw an army of Jaffa heading in their direction.

'GO!' Jack shouted as loud as he could and pushed Janet and Isoka up the stair and into the gate.

'Janet flew out the other end of the gate and struggled to keep her balance, she was half way down the ramp when she got her footing and stood up straight turning in time to see Gerd and Isoka fly though behind her, hearing the guns arm up and ready to fire behind her she called out.

'DON'T SHOOT, THEY'RE WITH US!!!' She called, holding her hands up at the airman.

'Airmen, stand down.' General Hammond's voice ordered over the intercom. Janet quickly closed the distance between her and Isoka and pulled the child to her feet and off the ramp with Gerd close behind her. She led them to the back of the room, safely behind the airmen who were still watching the gate ready for anything unexpected.

Sam, Jonas, Henson and Peters came though the gate almost at the same time backing into the gate room unloading their guns into the gate. Once in the SGC, they stopped firing and left the ramp giving the remaining three plenty of room.

Teal'c was next to step though the gate. He was hit and obviously ordered to leave by the Colonel and get medical attention. Janet was up the ramp when Jack came though the gate screaming for them to shut the Iris. Almost on instinct he grabbed hold Janet and pushed her to the ground just as a explosive blast came thought the wormhole before the Iris had completely closed. The gate shut down and all was silent.

General Hammond stepped into the Gate Room and looked around.

'Colonel, what the hell happened?' he asked.

'A lot sir.' Jack answered annoying the General with his short reply. He ignored it and pulled Janet to her feet. 'Get yourself to the infirmary and get checked out.'

Janet turned to look at him, she was going to protest but seeing the concern in his eyes she nodded and turned to leave.

'Colonel.' General Hammond asked seeing the doctor leave the room following his orders but without a cut or shot wound on her and then seeing Jonas follow her out the room only made him more curious. 

~~**~~

Janet stepped into the Infirmary and quickly looked around for Doctor Warner who, by this time, should be ready to accept the injured people who had appeared though the gate. She spotted him on the far side and approached.

'Doctor Warner, I need to have my post-mission medical done immediately.' she informed him.

'Rachel could you...' he was about to order a nurse to do it but was cut short by Janet.

'No, you have to do it. What Rachel would find will only end up in your lap with you taking over anyway.' She said smiling at Rachel who she knew would not enjoy poking her Chief Medical Officer with a needle.

'Very well.' He said and led her to a bed to begin. During the medical tests, Janet watched Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Jonas and SG-13 come and go. She knew, after watching the last of them leave, that Doctor Warner was confused with the results and expected General Hammond to walk though the door any minute. She relaxed back on the bed.

'Doctor Warner!' General Hammond's voice shot past her ears as if on queue. Doctor Warner stepped up to one side of Janet with the General on the other side and began to explain.

'Sir, I'm confused with Janet's medical assessment, she's perfectly fine except that she's pregnant.' He said watching the Generals expression.

'Why is that confusing Doctor?'

'This is why sir.' He said handing the General a newspaper cutting attached to a report by a General Hearty that he had found in Janet's record.

'Doctor Janet Frasier, Air Force Medical Director, was forced to under go hysterectomy after being beaten by her husband and losing a 5 month old fetes. The operation was suggested but refused by the 25 year old doctor as she demanded that another procedure could leave her with the ability to have children later. After careful consideration General Hearty was forced to order the doctor though the procedure in order to save her life.' General Hammond re-read the article before he continued. 'How can she be pregnant if she had a hysterectomy?' He asked joining Doctor Warner in confusion.

'I did it.' Again, Isoka had appeared in the room without anyone knowing. Behind her Jack stood attempting to look as if he hadn't been the one to bring her there.

'You did what?' General Hammond asked the child.

'I gave her back what she was missing, so she could have the child she lost.' Isoka thought this was a good gift, she hadn't thought that Janet's life was under rules and regulations and she wasn't prepared for what General Hammond did next.

'Doctor Frasier, you are relived of duty until further notice. You are to remain on base and you are to be accompanied by an airman at all times. Is that understood?'

'Yes sir.' Janet answered before getting up and leaving the room followed by General Hammond's ordered airman. Isoka stood shocked then turned to Jack.

'Why did he do that? It's just a baby.' Isoka asked. Jack looked down at her, she looked as though she wanted to cry, she was sure that gift would be well received.

'Yeah General, why did you do that? It's just a baby.' Jack asked.

'Colonel, we have an alien child doing something that isn't possible. Until I'm sure there is no danger, the Doctor has her orders. Not only that, I now have to decide if she can remain here while she is pregnant. This is the front line; one illness through that gate could cause the Doctor to have a second hysterectomy, only ten years after the first.' General Hammond took a few steps towards the door. 'I have to report this incident to General Ryan and the President.' He said before leaving.

Isoka stood only for a few minutes watching him go before she took off in the direction Janet had gone, Jack followed. 

~~**~~

Janet had left the infirmary and made her way to her sleep-in quarters on level 20. The Airman who followed her looked like she would rather disobey the orders and get kicked out of the air force than follow the doctor who was now unjustly forced to stand down from her work.

Janet sat in her room, nothing to do, no one to talk to, nowhere she could really go. She just had to wait. Either she'd been forced to choose between the child and her job or she'd be given another order to follow, either way, she didn't like it.

She didn't know how long she had been there, but she almost jumped out of her skin when the door opened and Isoka and Jack poked their heads around the corner.

'We knocked, but you didn't answer. Can we come in?' Jack asked. Watching Janet nod he stepped inside behind Isoka who had cried the whole way up to level 20. Isoka was now afraid she would not be greeted as she once had been.

'Issy, you've been crying.' Janet stated and held out her hand to the child. 'Come here.' Isoka stepped back into Jack who gave her a nudge in Janet's direction. Janet saw this and lowered her hand, looking up at Jack, she realised from the look on his face why she was so afraid now. 'Issy, it's not your fault. I knew what would happen, and I know what can happen now, you didn't know and I don't blame you. Come here.' she said raising her hand once again. Isoka took a careful step forward and Janet took hold of her and pulled her close. 'It's just a waiting game now, see what happens next. I can always appeal my orders.' Janet told her.

'Yeah, and so can I. Sam, Jonas and Teal'c and anyone else on the base who wants to.' Jack helped. 'Even you and Gerd would have the right to speak your mind if you're still here at the time.' Jack added taking a seat on the bed next to them. 'We just need to wait and see what happens first.' 

~~**~~

General Hammond hung up his red phone for the last time; he had his orders on how to deal with Doctor Frasier. Now all he had to do was tell her. He quickly made his way up to level 20 and approached the door of Janet's room.

'You can go Airman.' He told the woman standing guard outside.

Stepping up to the door he listened to the voices coming from inside and mentally counted them, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Jonas Quinn, Teal'c, Isoka, Gerd, Captain Henson and obviously Janet, 7 people where about to listen to the choice he gave the doctor, the choice he had been ordered to give her. Taking a deep breath he knocked and on hearing the doctor's voice he stepped inside and the room fell silent.

Another deep breath and he began.

'Doctor Frasier, on order from both General Ryan and the President I am giving you the following choices on how you can proceed.' Looking around the room, he was wondering if any of them would leave on request, but he decided it was best that they stay. Looking back at Janet and Jonas, who was right next to her, he continued. 'One; you give up the child and continue where you are. Two; You keep the child and transfer to a different less dangerous base. Or three; you sign an acceptance form, keep your child and remain with us, with the knowledge that any harm that comes to you was done so at your own risk.' He stopped just for a moment then made his final move. 'Doctor, you are the best medical officer this military has to offer, and I am honoured that you were assigned to his base, we have benefited from your knowledge and care and it would be a shame to lose you, but what ever choice you take, I will stand by you. I'll leave you to make you choice.' He said before leaving the room.

Everyone was silent, they expected that the choice would not involve the third option, nor did they expect the Generals closing statement. After a few minutes when it had finally sunk in Jack made the first move.

'Isoka, have you ever tried chocolate?' he said.

'What's chocolate?' She asked walking over to Jack. Jack stood up and taking her hand he said to her:

'Why don't we go find out.' and they left the room.

'Gerd, do you think you could show me how that power source of yours works?' Sam said taking the Colonel's lead and hoping the others would follow.

'Yeah, I'd like to take a look at that too; it's been driving me crazy since I got there.' Captain Henson piped in.

'It would be my pleasure' Gerd said and the three left the room. Teal'c, Jonas and Janet were the only ones left now. Teal'c stood and stepped up to the door, but before he left he turned to the couple and said.

'Doctor Frasier; General Hammond is correct when he said you are the best. You have made great progress on the drug to rid the Jaffa of the Goa'uld symbiot and it would be a great shame if your work was passed onto someone else to be completed. I believe you will find the cure that my people need, but I will honour your choice as much as the others.' He smiled, bowed his head in respect and left the room.

'Wow.' was all Janet could manage after all that had just gone on. Not expecting the offered choices or the General's praise; she had never in her wildest dreams expected a comment like she had just received from Teal'c. Turning to Jonas, already aware of what she wanted to do she asked him. 'What do you think I should do?'

'I think, like the others, that it's your choice and that I will respect what you want to do.' He smiled. 'But if you really want to know, I think you should sign the acceptance form and stay here. I have the sexiest doctor alive and I don't want to see her get transferred. And I want to see you and my growing baby.' He added placing his hand back on her stomach.

Janet smiled and ignoring the hand he had place on her stomach she pulled him into a hug before saying 'Then here I stay.' 

~~**~~

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Janet lay on her back half awake in bed, this was her first day off in a while and she would give anything to be able to stay right where she was, because at that moment in time her pillow was once again Jonas Quinn. She still couldn't forget that first kiss, they had been trapped for 14 days on a strange planet and instead of letting everything return to how it had been before, Jonas had shown up at her house in the middle of the night and just kissed her.

Now, almost one and a half years later, she still couldn't believe that the chicken pox had brought them together.

Laying there she was lost in though of the day she could have right there, paradise, but she was torn from that dream when Cassandra knocked on the door and popped her head in.

'Mum' she said not wanting to wake her as she had done only five months before.

'Yeah, Cassie?'

'Can I get some money to get a cab to school? This bag is a little heavy.'

Janet moaned and pushing up from the bed. She climbed out and pulled on her robe before following Cassandra out the door and down the stairs. Janet found her purse and gave Cassie the right amount for the trip and some extra for spending before again sighing.

'What now?' Cassie asked watching her adopted mother carefully smoothing out the night dress that covered her expanded stomach.

'Peace and quiet for a two whole weeks, what will I do?' Janet joked.

'Hmmm, what ever you do, don't lose my brother.' Cassie said raising her eye brows and smiling.

Janet smiled back 'Get going before you're late' Cassie took the hint, quickly kissing her mum and whispering goodbye to her unborn brother or sister she left.

Janet made her way back up to bed, stepping into the room she was greeted with an empty bed. She sat on the edge, the day once again destroyed by the school trip, but she knew it was worth it.

Jonas stepped out of the bathroom and climbed onto the bed and kissed her neck, once again going for the spot that would make her moan, that spot also made her smile and that was what he wanted.

'So' he started 'what shall we do now? Get dressed and find something interesting to do? Or just go back to bed and stay there for the whole week.'

Janet laughed then turned to face him she reached up and kissed him before pushing him back onto the bed and laying down on her side beside him, she wanted to go back to her own personal paradise.


	3. Chapter 3

A single Jaffa walked the corridor of the Goa'uld ship he had served on for the last two years. He usually walked the corridor from communications to his commander with nothing of interest to report, but today he had something that Anubis himself would want to hear. Turning the corner he steped into the main deck of the ship and, standing in front of Anubis, he bows before stating his reasons for coming before him.

'My Lord Anubis, I come to you with interesting news about the Humans of Earth.'

'Continue.' Anubis ordered.

'Our intelligence reports that the female doctor of the Earth base carries a child of great importance, a gift from the ancient people, my Lord.' He pauses for effect but receives nothing he expected. 'The child is said to be Hok'Tar.'

Hearing this Anubis rose to his feet.

'I want that child.' 

~~**~~

Janet stepped off the second elevator and started along the corridor, she was exhausted before she reached the infirmary. She had never imagined that being pregnant could be so wonderful and at the same time so painful and exhausting.

Taking a final deep breath she pushed the door open and stepped inside. She discarded her jacket and bag in the locker just inside her office and strolled into the main part of the infirmary. Stopping to look around she spotted Isoka standing in the door she had just entered through. She had the cleaning equipment Janet would have needed to get in a few minutes.

'I want to help.' Isoka told her. 'Gerd has been back with the Asgard for four weeks now, I have nothing to do and I want to help.'

Janet heard foot steps in the medical corridors and turned to see her whole nursing staff step into the room followed by Doctor Warner, half of them she noted weren't even due to be on duty today.

'We're here to help too.' Emma Sven said from the front of the group.

Smiling, Janet accepted the help and started giving out orders. An Ambassador would be visiting the base today and everything had to be perfect before he arrived. He would be here at 0900 and it was currently 0800 hours. With this much help Janet knew they would finish with plenty of time to spare. With this thought she set to work with the rest of her staff. 

~~**~~

Isoka stuck her head around the corner for the thousandth time since she left the infirmary, she had seen General Hammond go down there with a few airmen and knew that he was going to meet the visiting Ambassador. She wanted to see him, she'd only seen the people assigned to the base since she got here and they wouldn't let her leave for fear the NID would take her.

Popping her head around again she saw the elevator doors open and she jumped back; she was scared of what this guy might say about her. General Hammond approached the corner explaining to the Ambassador more about the base than she had heard and tell him where they would be visiting and in what order.

Stepping around the corner and passing Isoka he stopped. Glancing behind him at Isoka he excused himself from his visitor and stepped over to her.

'Isoka, you should be in your room.' He pointed out. Isoka stole a glance and their guest and looked up at the General, she said nothing. 'Mr Ambassador, this is Isoka.' He said taking the hint.

'Hello.' The Ambassador greeted with an accent Isoka hadn't yet heard. She found it strange and wanted to hear more - she didn't have to wait long. 'Keeping children on the base now, General?' He asked.

'Not usually. Isoka is a guest from another planet. The Goa'uld attacked and we had to take her and an Asgard from the planet and we're waiting for the Asgard to return for her.' The General explained watching the Ambassador approach Isoka.

'How old are you?' He asked smiling at her.

'10, so I'm told.' She didn't really know how old she was in Earth years, she'd only been told That's "about" how old she was.

'And what brings a 10 year-old girl to this corridor at this time of day?' The Ambassador asked wondering if she was there to sneak a look at him or just because she had nothing to do.

'I wanted to see you.' She said making him smile.

'Well then, now that you've seen me, what do you want to do?' Isoka shrugged, and jumped back to one of the airman as the Ambassador extended his hand. 'Why don't you stay with me then?' Isoka looked at his hand; she'd never really stayed with anyone except Janet, Jonas and Jack. She accepted and took his hand, stealing a look at the General she wondered if he liked this or not, he didn't look like he minded.

'Shall we continue Mr. Ambassador?' General Hammond asked after watching him with Isoka.

'Yes, where did you say we were going first?'

'The infirmary sir, I need to have Doctor Frasier take a blood sample just to check for...'

'Illnesses' Isoka chimed in; she'd had the same test.

'Right, onward then' The Ambassador said then turned to Isoka 'I don't like needles.' 

~~**~~

Janet stood in the centre of her office. She had previously been pacing the floor, but walking was now uncomfortable just as sitting had become. Her back and legs where aching and she would give anything for the chance to lie down, but she knew the General's first stop with his guest was there.

Running her hands over her uniform, she attempted to straighten it out, but this proved harder to do with an eight month old baby inside her, oh how she couldn't wait until tomorrow, a three hour shift then nothing until five months after the baby was born.

Hearing the door to the Infirmary open Janet stepped out of her office and was greeted by Isoka and the visitor and followed quickly by General Hammond. Janet was shocked to see Isoka there, she had told her to go directly to her room.

'Doctor Frasier this is Ambassador William Davidson from England.'

'Nice to meet you Doctor. I hear you have to take blood for tests.' He asked hoping she would say it wasn't necessary.

'I'm afraid I do Mr Ambassador.' Janet offered spotting the fact that he wasn't looking forward to it.

'He doesn't like needles.' Isoka said then catching the glance she got from Janet she added, 'I better get back to my room.' She quickly turned and left. The Ambassador couldn't help but laugh.

'This way Sir and it will be over before you know it.' Janet showed him to one of the beds and he jumped up getting comfortable.

'Hmm... much more comfortable than our hospital beds.' He said as Janet started to sort out the equipment she needed.

Watching her ready the needle Ambassador Davidson lost his nerve and quickly looked away and tried desperately for something to talk about just to keep his mind off what was about to happen.

'So, erm, when is the baby due?' He asked hoping it would ease his nerves.

'Less than a month.' Janet said turning to him.

'And you're still working?' He asked a little shocked.

'Today and tomorrow, which will put me three weeks from my due date' She told him then added 'You need to take off your jacket and roll up your sleeve.' He complied.

'Is that rules and regulations or your own choice?' He asked rolling up his sleeve and still not daring to look at the needle she had prepared.

'My choice, I could have stopped three weeks ago, but I think I would have just gone mad at home alone for that long.' She said tying the rope around his upper arm and collecting her needle. 'Just relax.' The Ambassador carried on with questions, this time on a new subject.

'How many staff do you get down here?' Janet stood straight.

'On a good day we have at least one doctor and eight nurses and on the bad days we can have anything up to four doctors and thirty nurses.'

'Wow. That's a lot.' He said watching her walk away. 'Are you done already?' He asked.

'Yes Sir, I told you it would be over before you knew it.' She smiled.

'She's good; can I take her back to England with me?' The Ambassador joked to General Hammond. The General laughed and looked over at the now smiling doctor before saying.

'If I let you take her I'll lose two of my best.' The General pointed out.

'Two?'

'Yes, Doctor Frasier is the best Doctor available and her partner is on my lead team.'

'Ahh, I'll have to meet him, he's a lucky man.' The Ambassador commented jumping off the bed and following the General out of the room.

~~**~~

No sooner had the General and his visitor stepped out of the infirmary than the lights on base lit up along with the sound of the alarms. Before the General could react there was a voice over the intercom.

'Medical Emergency in the Control Room, repeat, Medical Emergency in the Control Room.'

Almost instantly after this announcement three nurses appeared out of the infirmary running in the direction of the control room. Janet followed them out moments later, not running, but walking as quickly as her aching legs would allow, General Hammond and Ambassador fell into step along side her.

Reaching the Control Room Janet stepped inside first and took in the sight; Jonas was flat on his back in the middle of the floor surrounded by the medical team that had set out first. He was unconscious and covered with burns. Janet was at his side instantly.

'What happened?' General Hammond demanded of the technician.

'I'm not sure Sir; Jonas was helping me run the diagnostics when the terminal exploded.' He informed.

'What's going on?' Sam asked stepping into the Control Room, but no one got the chance to answer her questions. Behind the glass window of the control room the once static gate now started to spin. The technician took his usual offensive in this situation, sounded the alarms and ordered all military personnel to the gate room.

Janet had tears running down her face, she couldn't stop them. Jonas hadn't responded yet and she couldn't think of what to do. General Hammond realised what was going on in the room and took control.

'Major, deal with the gate and answer any questions Ambassador Davidson has. Nurse, get Jonas to the infirmary and get Doctor Warner to deal with him. Jack...' he started spotting the Colonel walking up the steps to the control room to find out what was going on.

'General?' He asked raising an eyebrow and watching as the three medical officers shifted Jonas from the floor to the gurney and then spotted Janet still on her knees where Jonas had been. 'Never mind.' He said dropping to his knees in front of Janet and wrapping his arms around her and starting to help her up.

Throughout this, the Ambassador had been transfixed on the Stargate, watching it spin and lock the sequence; he had so many questions in his head he couldn't get them in order fast enough to ask one before more appeared.

'What has transpired General Hammond?' Teal'c voice brought the Ambassador out of his trance and he turned to see a large black man walking towards them, defensively he backed away.

'One of the consoles exploded and injured Jonas. We don't know what the deal is with the gate yet.' The General informed him quickly. The Ambassador had gone back to staring at the gate, he had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him because he could swear that the metal centre was like standing liquid.

'What is the shield for?' He asked. 'Is it just me or is it turning translucent?'

'Units at ready.' Sam yelled. The Ambassador had confirmed what she was trying to work out and immediately took the initiative to prepare for the worst, it turned out she was right to do so. The iris gave one more flex and out stepped a Jaffa guard, covered in the usual armour and armed with the standard staff weapon. He was ready quickly and shot his weapon at the control room.

Sam, seeing what was about to happen, leapt from her seat and tackled the Ambassador to the ground, covering his head quickly as the glass shattered over them and everyone else in the room. Sam reached up quickly and hit a button on the console that closed the blast doors between the two rooms and as she stood up she could hear the shots being fired and the many feet appearing though the gate.

'Major, get the Ambassador out of here!' the General screamed at her and grabbing the speaker he made his announcement. 'All military personnel to the gate room, we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack, this is not a drill. Base lockdown has commenced.' 

~~**~~

Janet had managed to compose herself in the infirmary just as the announcement was made and had turned on her professional military manner. Shouting orders in all directions she grabbed the now conscious Jonas and pulled him from the bed, he was hurt and in pain, but able to walk and that was the most important thing.

Dragging him out into the corridor and turning right she moved quickly to the end and swiped her access card to get past the locked door. On the other side Isoka stood alone, not a single person was in this section of the base and the child was horrified.

Letting go of Jonas, Janet approached Isoka and pushed her back into her room.

'Stay here sweetie, find somewhere to hide but stay here.' Janet quickly pulled the door shut, turned the key and pulled it from the lock. Dropping it in her pocked she wrapped her arm around Jonas again and started to move again.

Through two more doors, Janet was heading for the elevator that would get them to level eleven, but three doors before she reached there she stopped. Letting go of Jonas, Janet's hand flew to her stomach and her breath caught.

'Oh, no! Not now!' She pleaded with the baby feeling the first contraction pass by. Jonas had suddenly become aware of the reason for stopping and grabbed Janet quickly around the waist, as he did so the sound of heavy footfalls could be heard ahead.

One staff blast.

Two staff blasts.

A third staff blast and not only did they hear this one, but they saw it burn slightly into the metal door that blocked the path ahead.

Jonas frantically looked around for some form of escape; this section of the building had no other doors but the one ahead and the one behind. Taking Janet's hand Jonas turned them both back to the door behind them and dug his hand into her pocket for her access card, which had returned there between doors.

Swiping the card quickly he pulled her though, swiped it again and flattened her against the wall as the Goa'uld appeared though the first door.

'This way,' Jonas hissed and led her along the corridor and into a room at the other end. He quickly shut the door and pushed a nearby chair against it to block any intruders and then proceeded to pull the cover from over the vent.

'Jonas, I can't crawl though that.' Janet said worried she could easily damage herself and the baby if she did something wrong.

'I'll be right behind you Janet, don't worry.' He said and extended his hand to her, she stepped forward and he helped her into the shaft.

~~**~~

Anubis was the last to step though the gate. He looked around the gate room and up at the closed blast door. He ordered a group of Jaffa to open the door and take control and then sent the rest back though the gate for more search power. 

~~**~~

Janet and Jonas had been crawling though the vents for just under an hour, they had stopped once as Janet's breath caught in her chest and she found it hard to breathe from the exhausting crawling. Turning another corner a gun suddenly became ready and they both froze.

'Sam!' Janet breathed in relief. Sam put her gun down and signalled around the corner to the Ambassador. She had been half way to the elevator from a different direction than Janet and Jonas and had also been forced to retreat as the Goa'uld blasted though the metal doors.

'They've blocked all the elevators, and is it me or are their staff weapons more power...' Sam never got to finish her question she had stopped watching her friend 'Janet?' she asked hoping she hadn't been hurt. Jonas swung around and planted one hand on his lovers shoulder and the other on her hand which rested on her contracting stomach.

'We need to get out of here; she can't give birth in the vents.' Jonas said cluing Sam in.

'We'll be heard. We need to find a room. You two stay here, we'll be back.' Sam said leading the Ambassador down the vent in a new direction.

Sam was mentally charting the rooms in her head. She named five rooms then stopped. Looking back she counted the vent turnings behind her then the ones in front of her.

'That's not right.' She commented. There should only be eight rooms in this section but she was counting nine turnings. Taking the nearest one to her she found herself looking into a supply closet. Back tracking slightly she found another.

'Two supply closets and an armoury.' She said quietly then went forward past the first closet and passing the armoury she poked her head out the vent to find herself in the armoury. 'Huh?' She was completely lost now. Backtracking she looked at the Ambassador. 'This should be an empty room, that one should be the armoury.' She said pointing to the vent she missed.

The Ambassador slid back slightly and slipped down the turning she had pointed to.

'It's empty.' He said poking his head back and then vanishing again. Sam heard the vent opening and heard the Ambassador's feet hit the floor of the room and she quickly darted into the crawlspace behind him.

'Not even a door out of here.' He whispered looking back up at her. Sam poked her head out more and looked around, the room was completely empty and he was right, there was no door out.

'This is perfect, wait here Sir.' Sam vanished quickly back into the vent and backtracked to Jonas and Janet, when in their sight she signalled for them to follow.

Jonas pushed Janet out ahead of him and they followed Sam back to the room they had found. Sam jumped into the room and the Ambassador, knowing who was coming, came over to give them a hand. Sam and Ambassador Davidson stood under the vent as Jonas helped Janet out from inside. Once she was out of the vent Jonas quickly hopped out and wrapped his arms around her and lowered her to the ground.

'Jonas,' Sam said knowing too well that he hadn't met the Ambassador yet. 'This is Ambassador Davidson from England. Ambassador this is Jonas Quinn.'

'Ah the lucky man to whom the baby belongs.' He said shaking Jonas's hand.

'How far along Janet?' Sam asked wondering how long she would have to get supplies.

'This could take a long time Sam, contractions 54 minutes apart and my water hasn't broken yet.' Janet said leaning her head against Jonas's shoulder.

'Have you seen Isoka? I think the Goa'uld are after her.' Sam asked thinking she should find the girl first.

'I locked her in her room and told her to hide.' Sam nodded at Janet's reply and headed to the vent. 'I'll find her.' she added before pulling herself into the vent. 

~~**~~

'The ancient princess cannot return to Asgard at this time. We must find a new location for her. We will send out a small scout group to find a suitable world.'

The Asgard high council had been meeting for the last three hours and as they had for the last month. Gerd stood in the centre of the council chambers frantically trying to find a way to keep Isoka safe and get her to a place she felt welcomed.

'Forgive me Council, why can the child not remain on Earth? She is comfortable with at least four of the humans. She has even gifted one of them. To keep moving her would cause her distress.' Gerd pointed out, this idea had only just occurred to her.

'An Asgard must be present on the planet at all times and the Goa'uld would attack Earth if they discovered the Asgard had a constant base there.' This was said by a different council member as a reason to which Gerd had not thought of, still not completely up to date with the information of the treaty and technology changes.

'You will return to Earth with Commander Thor to retrieve the child and take her to the new location. You will be informed of this new home as soon as one has been found.'

The heads in the room bowed and the meeting was adjourned. 

~~**~~

Janet was in the midst of another contraction when the small group heard the voices of the Jaffa outside the door, Janet was in enough pain to make her want to scream, but hearing their conversation just beyond the wall she knew screaming was a bad idea.

Ambassador Davidson had been sitting against the opposite wall to Janet and Jonas and had quickly moved to her other side when the voices had started. He wasted no time taking her hand and both men whispered into her ear to keep her calm. It had been six hours and Sam hadn't returned with Isoka or supplies, Janet's contractions were down to 20 minutes apart and she knew that she would soon have to teach Jonas what to do.

Janet's contraction receded and she was reduced to controlling her breathing when a noise in the vent caused her to jump.

'Jonas.' Sam's voice came louder than Jonas hoped and he quickly jumped up and shushed her. Pulling the vent cover off Jonas found himself face to face with a ton of medical supplies and blankets being slowly pushed towards him. He reached in and grabbed them. Slinging them to the floor he reached in and grabbed hold of an exhausted Sam Carter and pulled her out. Stepping slowly backwards he lowered her to the ground and steadied her before picking up one of the blankets and returning to Janet.

'Blimey, did you bring the whole infirmary of just one of the supply closets?' the Ambassador whispered his question. Sam chuckled trying to catch her breath then heard the sound of the Jaffa outside the room.

'How long have they been out there?' she asked.

'About 15 minutes, long enough for us to fight another contraction.' William informed her bending down the shift though the supplies she had brought.

'I think what you're looking for is in the white box.' Sam said receiving a glance from him as he reached for the box and found the painkiller he had been seeking.

'No drugs.' Janet breathed. William dropped the drug back into the box and slid up beside her.

'It will help, and with them out there you're going to find it harder to stop from screaming out.' He offered hoping she would change her mind.

'No,' she shook her head, 'no drugs!'

'Ok. Not that I can blame you. I think it's a "doctor's" thing not to have drug for labour. My wife is a doctor and she refused too.' He said making Janet smile. He returned to the supplies and found some cool cloths in another box, he handed one to Jonas and taking another he sat himself next to Sam and offered it to her.

Sam accepted it and pushed her face into the cloth and quickly withdrew as she heard a muffled scream from Janet. Janet had her face pushed into Jonas's chest as another contraction washed over her. She was numb with pain and it made her weak and frustrated. Jonas had a worried look on his face but continued to hold her and stroke her hair back from her face.

As the contraction vanished Janet was reduced to sobs and crumbled into Jonas's arms. For so many years Janet had wanted a child. The first time she was pregnant, many years ago, she was overjoyed and scared for her life at the same time, she knew exactly how her ex-husband would react. Losing the child had her logged off duty for over four months and emotionally she couldn't cope. She had slowly grown used to the idea that having her own children would never be possible, but now here she was fighting the screams that wanted to escape with every contraction. Emotionally she was lost, pain stopped her from thinking straight and when she did manage it she was worried what Jonas would be like as a parent and if their relationship would change because of this child.

Realistically she knew the answer, Jonas had been more loving to her than anyone in the world, and that was before the baby. Since they found out about it, he had been her knight in shining armour, always there, always ready to help and always with the soft massaging hands when and where ever she ached. There was really no doubt that nothing would change for the worse. She knew for a fact it would only bring them closer, but her history still caused her to worry.

Janet was reduced to more sobs as another contraction ripped though her body. She was torn between fear and pain and that only served to make matters worse. She had a tight hold of Jonas and felt his hands in a firm grip on her shoulders.

Another pair of hands suddenly appeared on her back, rubbing gently as the contraction reached its pinnacle and receded back to a throb in her stomach. One of the hands on her back moved to her neck, pushing her hair away from her ears she heard Sam whisper to her.

'Janet, how far?' Sam was worried she knew the answer already.

'Fully dilated.' Janet breathed against Jonas's chest; it was the answer Sam didn't want to hear.

'Oh God!' Sam said and quickly turned back to the supplies. She had no idea what she needed or how to give birth to a child but she knew Jonas knew less and chances of Janet letting him go were almost non-existent. William stepped forward and bending down he grabbed two of the three remaining blankets and started to make a small sit up area on the wall near the couple, giving Sam a few orders they had between them made a small birthing area.

Sam stepped over to Janet who was fighting off the urge to push and pulled her away from Jonas. Jonas, taking the hint, quickly moved to sit in the make-shift bed, his legs apart and helped Sam and William place Janet in front of him.

Once there, Janet relaxed completely, her head resting back on Jonas's shoulder and her hands on his legs. She had no energy to move.

Sam and William continued to set up moving hurriedly. They knew that one of the Jaffa outside the room was waiting for his next orders so what ever they did to get this over with they had to do it quietly. Sam undid the lower buttons on the maternity uniform and covered Janet with the remaining blanket, William grabbed a few of the towels Sam had brought and handed them to her before grabbing a few pairs of gloves.

They were set and ready to go. They just had one problem, Janet would scream as she pushed with the next contraction and they all knew it.

Looking around quickly Sam gave up finding something for Janet to bite down on and reached into her pocket for her pencil. She handed it to Jonas and told him she needed to bite down on it instead of screaming out. 

Janet could feel the next contraction building from inside her abdomen and she lifted her head slightly. She vaguely heard Sam tell her to push with the next contraction before she was forced to do just that. 

~~**~~

Thor's Asgard ship dropped out of hyper drive around Pluto, they had stopped short of Earth as their alarms had picked up two Goa'uld ships approaching Earth. Thor immediately sent out a call for backup and slowly eased forward towards their destination. 

~~**~~

'Come on Janet, one more push and it will all be over.' William was in place with the catcher's mitt and had hold of the baby's head and a slight ease on one of the shoulders. Janet was out of energy, she could barely move let alone push. William was thinking fast. 'What are you gonna call this little one?' he needed to keep her with them and that was the best he could think of.

'Narumi if it's a girl,' Janet said stopping for breath 'Tobin if it's a boy.'

'What are you hoping for' He hadn't expected that Janet didn't know the sex; although she seemed to kind to want the surprise.

'A boy.' Jonas said.

'A girl.' Janet countered elbowing Jonas in the stomach.

'Well if you don't push we'll never find out if its Narumi or Tobin' The Ambassador pointed out feeling the contraction as it pushed on the child he held.

Janet so far had refrained from screaming, but this time she let go, pushing hard she let out the scream that seemed to start in the pit of her stomach and rose quickly. She stopped to catch her breath but that caught in her throat as she heard the small cry of her newborn baby.

Sam quickly wrapped the baby in the towel and they handed the child to Mum, held low on her stomach Janet looked down and the now quieting child. Her own blood coated the newborn child and she couldn't help but let tears stream down her face as she looked at the agile face. Jonas was in much the same state - he couldn't believe he was a father and couldn't believe how small his child was. He had never seen a newly born baby and he had always thought the blood would put him off, but he looked past that.

'Janet, Jonas, meet Narumi.' Sam said releasing the tears she'd been holding. 

~~**~~

The base of the SGC seemed quiet. There was little movement, Anubis still stood in the gate room, awaiting the Jaffa who would bring him the woman he had been informed of. It has been over six hours and they had failed to find her, the base was locked out and they knew that only four people had made it to the surface and Janet wasn't one of them. As they had seen her and Jonas retreating behind a metal door, but before they had made it though the couple had vanished.

Another Jaffa opened the door to gate room and entered.

'Where is she?' Anubis demanded.

'My Lord Anubis, we have searched the whole facility and have seen no sign of her. There are currently three base personnel and two guests missing.' He informed his God.

'Find them.' Anubis demanded again causing the Jaffa to jump and retreat quickly. 

~~**~~

Sam was back in the vents. She was looking out down the corridor outside the room she had just left Jonas, Janet, William and the new born Narumi in. There was no one around and the Jaffa who had been in the corridor was gone. She wondered how long he had been gone. Had he heard Janet scream and gone for help to find her? Or had he been gone long enough to miss that?

Sam didn't wait to find out. She ducked back into the vent and made her way back to the armoury. She gathered all she could and returned to the hidden room.

Pulling all the equipment out of the tunnels Sam made a pile in the corner and then headed back the vents.

'You're going back for more?' Jonas asked from his place still behind Janet.

'No, I'm going to looking for others. There have to be more than just us left down here.' Sam told him.

'Can I help?' William spoke up now having nothing to do but watching the lovers studying their new family member.

'Can you get more of these?' Sam asked him, 'Their in the room right next door. Get as many as you can.' She told him and then vanished into the vents.

William stripped of his jacket, climbed in behind her and headed in the opposite direction leaving Janet and Jonas alone with little Narumi.

Janet hadn't realised right away that something was different about Narumi but she saw it now. Narumi's face was only slightly unusual - her mouth was small and in the right place, her nose was fine, her now closed eyes had seemed slightly different but without waking her Janet couldn't say how. But on her small forehead Janet spotted a few small dots of what seemed like bone poking out, they were small and almost unnoticeable, but definitely there.

Janet moved one hand and ran her fingers gently across the tiny forehead and over the small dots for confirmation, she didn't realised Jonas had been watching until he followed her movements.

'She's different.' Janet said. 'That inconsistency in her blood. It didn't mean anything at the time, but She's different somehow.'

'She's exceedingly gorgeous.' William added bending down in front of the couple for a quick break.

'No, look.' Janet took his hand and ran it across her forehead just as she and Jonas had done.

'What are those?' He asked looking back at Janet.

'Isoka's gift.' Jonas said. He had a fair idea what was different about his daughter.

'Isoka?' William asked.

'Janet shouldn't have a child. She didn't have the ability to carry until we met Isoka: she gave Janet her womb back. Isoka is what we call an "Ancient", one of the last survivors of the race who built the Stargate, we hardly know anything about them.' Jonas thought for a second. 'If Narumi had been someone else's child she would probably have been normal, so to speak.'

'What?' Janet asked.

'You said yourself, my DNA far supposes that of the normal human, she has advanced DNA from me and Isoka must have left something of the ancients in you. That would make her...' Jonas stopped, sudden realisation struck.

'Make her what?' William asked.

'Hok'Tar!' Janet finished. 'The Goa'uld aren't after Isoka, they want Narumi' 

~~**~~

Three Asgard ships appeared near Earth intercepting the Goa'uld ships that were still reaching their destination. Thor's ship and one other approached from behind leaving the trapped ships only one way out. 

~~**~~

Sam turned the corner in the vent and stopped to catch her breath, she was about to set out again when she heard something, freezing again she looked around.

*Sniff* It was short and almost silent, but Sam could just hear it, she moved down the corridor a little way and paused. *Sniff* She was in the right direction, it was getting louder, she moved more and stopped again. *Sniff* Not quite there yet, onward a little more. *Sniff* Sam turned round; the sound was now behind her. She waited, moments passed. *Sniff* Sam slid forward slightly. *Sniff* A little more. *Sniff* It was right there.

Confused, Sam started to feel the sides of the vent trying to find if there was any possible hiding place, then she spotted it, a small piece of blue material poking out from behind a panel. Sam grabbed it and gave a small pull. The panel slipped up and Isoka scurried further into the corner of the vent, then seeing Sam she slid quickly forward and wrapped her arms around her. 

~~**~~

Sam slipped out of the vent and turned quickly to help Isoka out.

'Hey, look who I found.' Sam said as she lowered Isoka to the ground.

'Issy.' Janet said drawing Isoka's attention to her. Spotting the small bundle in Janet's arm Isoka took a few careful steps forward and bent over to glance at the package; Janet automatically moved the towel that covered the side of Narumi's face to give Isoka a better view and watched as the smile broke out her face.

Isoka took another step forward and crouched down next to Janet, she slowly raised her hand ran it just over Narumi's forehead, she didn't actually touch her, she was searching for something. Leaving her hand hovering over the baby she closed her eyes, Janet was watching the hand over Narumi. Everything seemed to have frozen, but just as quickly as it happened it was undone, Isoka stood up and smiled at Janet.

'She's special.' was all Isoka said, but it seemed like she knew it would happen, this caught Sam's attention. 

~~**~~

'I am Thor. Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. Your presence here is a violation of the Protected Planets Treaty and you must withdraw immediately.'

The Asgard fleet met face to face with the Goa'uld ships that approached earth. Thor was in the best position of power to make the demand and as the Supreme Commander, was the only one in the fleet to have the right effect over the Goa'uld.

Thor sat in his usual chair watching the ships. They made no move towards or away from the planet, nor did they reply to his warning. Thor knew time was passing and that soon he would have to make his move. He had waited long enough. He opened communications to the other ships and ordered them all to fire, then began to fire at the ships with them.

The first ship was destroyed quickly, the second took a lot longer to destroy, and even took extra fire power from all the ships before it eventually exploded leaving only remnants of a battle in its wake.

This done, Thor and the other ships in his fleet approached Earth, they had a fair idea that the ship heading there were not the first Goa'uld or Jaffa to be in the area. 

~~**~~

Sam was back in the air vents crawling along to the shaft searching for the other members of the SGC, this time however she had the company of Jonas Quinn and Ambassador Davidson.

They had almost covered all of this level and so far found no sign of the other SGC personnel. Sam stopped, there were only three other rooms left to try and her knees where hurting, she had been crawling these vents for well over an hour and a half and was seriously in need of a break.

Sitting with her back against one wall Sam pulled her legs up to her chest as William slid past her, he had stopped several times on the way around but had caught them up in good time to help carry on the search. She watched him disappear down another turn and almost jumped out of her skin when his head came back.

'They're down here' He told her after startling her with the word "Hey".

Sam moved to follow him and they slid down the tunnel and arrived at the opening where Sam had a good view of the back of General Hammond's head.

'Sir.' Sam breathed trying to get his attention while avoiding getting the attention of the Jaffa who stood near the only door out of the room. 'General!' Sam hissed a little louder, but instead of getting the General's attention she caught the ear of a nurse who was in a corner on the opposite wall.

Sam spotted her movements and signalled for her to get to the General and tell him she was there and then watched as she slowly pulled up from her spot and slowly made her way over to General Hammond.

'Sir,' she whispered, 'Major Carter is in the vent behind you.' She then sat on the ground next to him. General Hammond had simply nodded at the information and after a few moments he slowly turned in his seat.

General Hammond stopped in motion only 90 degrees turned towards Sam; he could now see her out the corner of his eye, which was all he needed. Glancing at the eight Jaffa stationed around the room he looked up at her and then towards Colonel O'Neill who had been watching him since the nurse approached him.

Jack took a look up in her direction and saw what the General was watching. Sam was signalling that she would return and then she was gone. 

~~**~~

Janet sat uncomfortably against the wall with the vent cover on it listening to the sounds going on around her. Isoka was close by listening with her. The Jaffa had heard Narumi wake earlier for feeding but they couldn't pinpoint the location of the sound and had been trying every door and crack along this corridor for the last half an hour and they were getting closer.

A sudden bang close by made them jump and woke Narumi, Janet struggled to keep her from crying but failed and the small baby screamed out as another bang sounded on the other side. Silence. They were listening to the child and trying to locate it. Janet was praying they wouldn't.

Isoka stood and wandered over to the wall that should contain a door and pressed her ear against it, listening for any sound of the Goa'uld. She jumped back as a loud thud hit the wall near her ear, they knew where they were and they were determined to get in.

Janet climbed to her feet, the pain in her stomach still present from the birth and she reached out a hand to grab Isoka. Pulling her around she gave her Narumi and swung around to open the vent. Janet had barely touched the vent cover when she vanished from the room along with Isoka and Narumi. 

~~**~~

Sam turned the corner back to the room where Janet and Isoka should have been, but instead of seeing the secure hiding place with only three people in it. She saw an open wall straight ahead and around ten Jaffa piled into the room examining the items left lying around.

She slid backwards in the tunnel and signalled for Jonas to retreat, Jonas was halfway into returning down the vents when he realised why Sam would give this order and he tried to get past her to see what they were doing.

Sam grabbed him, covered his mouth and pinned him to the bottom of the vent so he couldn't make any noise but she only had to do this for a short time before the three of them vanished. 

~~**~~

'My Lord, we found a hidden room. There is a pile of weapons in a corner and what looks like a seating place for some people. There is also blood in the room belonging the woman we seek.'

A Jaffa soldier was given the unpleasant job of once again disappointing his God; they had once again failed to catch the female who carried the Hok'Tar child.

'And what of the woman and her child?' Anubis questioned wanting this Jaffa to admit failure to him.

'No sign of either of them my lord.' He said bowing his head hoping not to get killed for his lack of ability to please the lord he served.

Anubis took a single step forward and made a hardly noticeable signal to a nearby Jaffa guard who immediately raised his staff weapon and fired it killing the messenger.

'I want them NOW!' He yelled to every Jaffa in earshot. 

~~**~~

Sam had Jonas pinned down and her hand still over his mouth as she looked around her new environment. She knew this place somehow, but it was different, trying to putting two and two together Sam didn't realise Jonas was struggling under her weight and suddenly jumped as a small hand grabbed her shoulder.

Flying around Sam released Jonas and found herself face to face with Thor.

'Thor!' Sam said a little shocked.

'Good afternoon Major Carter.' Thor greeted in his usual manner and glanced at the Ambassador he had seen once before in the conference room of the Pentagon when he had been informed of the Stargate Project.

'It's ok William, Thor's a friend.' She told the Ambassador quickly realising he was slowly backing away.

'We've met; briefly, I just haven't quite got the hang of aliens yet.' He said stopping in mid step.

'Hey Thor!' Jonas said stretching out his back and receiving the nod from Thor at the same time. 'What's going on?'

'The Goa'uld ships that were heading for Earth have been destroyed; I am currently locating all Jaffa and Goa'uld who are in Stargate Command.' Thor informed them.

'Wait, did you say ships?' Sam asked receiving a nod for the small grey alien. 'How many?' she asked but never got her answer as Jonas had a much better question to ask.

'Thor, you didn't happen to transport Janet and Isoka did you?' he asked.

'I did, they are in the room across the hall if you wish to see them, a medical Asgard is checking Doctor Frasier's and her baby's health.' Jonas quickly thanked him and left.

Across the hall Jonas stepped into the room to find Gerd, Isoka, Janet and three Asgard. Not seeing Narumi, Jonas took a few quick steps forward and as he approached the group he realised where his baby girl was.

Narumi was wide awake in the arms of one of the Asgard. She was looking cautiously at the strange faces that looked back at her. Three curious Asgard faces looked down in wonder at the small child. They hadn't seen a newly born child since Isoka and only then had they been able to see her for a few moments.

Jonas bridged the gap between him and Janet and wrapped his arms around her leaving her sitting on the bed.

'Are you ok?' He whispered studying her face. Janet nodded and barely smiled at him before she yawned, she was now completely relaxed, she knew the Asgard would not harm her or Narumi and Isoka was extremely comfortable with them too.

Jonas, having seen the yawn, instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around the doctor before him and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched the Asgard with her daughter for a few minutes before she slipped into a comfortable sleep. 

~~**~~

Jack glanced at his watch. Sam had been gone for almost an hour and she should have been back by now and he was beginning to wonder if something had happened. General Hammond had made plans to overthrow the Jaffa in the room and get as many people out as possible. Glancing at his watch and then at Jack he gave the signal to begin the attack.

Three SG units quickly began to close the gap between them and nearest Jaffa guards but didn't quite reach them before the guards vanished without a trace.

~~**~~

Anubis stood horrified at the sight of his guards vanishing before his eyes, he shouted a simple order. A Jaffa stepped onto the ramp, activated a device on his arm and the Stargate opened.

Backing up the ramp Anubis shouted the order to retreat several times before stepping backward though the gate and out of sight. 

~~**~~

Janet woke slightly dazed at the events of the day and was trying hard to focus on where she was when the sound of General Hammonds voice washed over her.

'She beautiful, whose choice was the name Narumi,' was what she heard.

'Janet's, she named her after her great grandmother. I was gonna pick a middle name for her, but she decided to make an early appearance, so I guess she doesn't want one.' Jonas told him.

'That's the way things always go, you have to be ready for the unexpected with children. You do realise what you've gotten yourself into, don't you?' the General said before turning and leaving.

'Jonas.' Janet called after hearing the General leave.

'Hey gorgeous, did you have a good sleep?' Jonas asked stepping up to Janet's bed and taking her hand.

'We're back home?' Janet asked to confirm her thoughts as she didn't remember much after giving Narumi to the Asgard who asked for the pleasure of holding her.

'Yeah, Thor got you out of that room before the Jaffa came in, and he had his medical team check you and Narumi out for possible problems. When he was convinced you were both fine he returned us all here. We've been back for hours. Thor had a request to make after finding Anubis here. Isoka is staying and so is Gerd and three other Asgard, we'll have a more secure base soon with the additions they are giving us in return for some space on the base.' Jonas told her, smiling as he usually did. 'And the Asgard think that we'll need there help teaching Narumi to control a few gifts she got.'

'Gifts?' Janet asked wondering if she was awake or dreaming this. 'What gifts?'

'I'll explain when you've had more rest, you're falling asleep.' Jonas smiled and reached over and kissed her. 'Everything's fine now, Narumi is safe.' 

~~**~~

Sam knocked on the door to Isoka's room and waited for her to answer. Isoka opened to the door and seeing Sam she stepped aside to let her in. Sam stepped inside and cut to the chase.

'You knew Narumi would be a Hok'Tar didn't you?' She said sitting on Isoka's bed.

'I did.'

'How?' Sam's curiosity had been killing her since she had seen Isoka with Narumi for the first time.

'I gave Janet more than one gift, she'll discover the last one as Narumi grows.' Isoka said smiling. 'But I knew what I was doing would cause a reaction in her growth. I knew Jonas would go to Janet when they got home and I knew they would stay together. I also knew that Jonas was almost Hok'Tar himself.' Isoka finished opening the door to her room and stepping outside. 'You want to come eat?' She offered to the stunned Sam who was still sitting on her bed.

Sam got up and followed her outside.

'Do you know what kind of "abilities" Narumi will get?' She asked walking down the corridor with Isoka. Isoka nodded and turned the corner. Sam knew Ioska wasn't going tell her, so she just swiped her card to open the elevator and they stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The four year old girl shot though the open Stargate and pelted down the stairs and out across the open field ahead, her long red-tinted hair lapped at her back as she went, she had waited for this day for over a week and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way.

'Narumi, don't go too far' Doctor Janet Frasier's voice rang across the open land after joining her daughter thought the gate along with her adopted daughter Cassandra and her new husband Jonas Quinn.

The world they were currently on, was one that SG-1 had exploded only a few weeks ago, they found no civilization on this planet and there was no evidence that any had previously been there, the only reason the family had been forced to wait two weeks for the holiday here was that Major Samantha Carter was far to curious about the reasons for having a Stargate on such an empty planet.

Jonas stepped down off the steps of the Stargate and watched Narumi make a quick change of direction and head for the nearest trees. He knew all too well that she wouldn't chance getting into trouble by going into the trees, but all the same he watched in case. He didn't get to watch for long, the sigh to his right made him turn around and look down at Cassandra.

'Oh the lovely sun!' she sighed laying flat on the grass with her eyes closed. Jonas smiled and looked over at Janet who was sat against an oddly shaped rock with her head resting against it, her eyes also closed.

A small shriek of laughter met their ears and both Jonas and Janet looked in the direction their daughter had been seen last, she wasn't seen now though.

'Looks like someone's up for a game of hide and seek.' Janet offered and Jonas's face cracked into an evil grin. Narumi was always the one to start the game and finish it, she seemed to know her limits, but in the mean time, Jonas was always the one to find the fastest and most wicked way to make her laugh, and to him the harder she laughed the better.

Jonas took off running in the direction of the laughter, sprinting across the trim grass he came to a halt at the edge of the tree line.

'Now then; I wonder where Narumi went.' he mused aloud getting the desired effect as Narumi giggled to his left, he didn't go nor look in her direction, instead, acting as if he hadn't heard her, he took a few steps to the right then quickly ducked behind a large tree.

A few passes back Narumi popped her head out from behind the tree in search of her father, not seeing him, she drew her head back in and looked out the other side, no sign there. Her face glowing with the triumph of starting the game again she looked up the tree to the lowest branch, too high for her, but defiantly in reach of her tall dad who's only other way to her was up.

No sign above, Narumi stuck her head out into the clearing to check again for him, still nothing, so again, she check the other side, inside the forest, nothing there. She was about to look up when a sharp sound to her left made her swing around, there was nothing there, the sound came again a little to the right this time and the smile fell from the child's face and she narrowed her eyes to the spot the sound had last come from then took a step forward, the pigment of her eyes shifted into a strange colour as she looked around.

'GOTCHA!' Jonas yelled as he appeared at her left and grabbed her, she screamed and then broke into laughter as Jonas took up the tickle game until she was crying from laughter.

The sound came again; Jonas stopped and pulled Narumi to him. Narumi wiped the tears from her eyes and followed his gaze to the sounds location, still nothing there.

'Come on Narumi head start race you back to mum and Cassie.' Jonas said and without a single thought Narumi was off, she was half way across the field before Jonas turned from examining the trees and followed, but his long legs carried him quickly and he managed to grab her and lift her off the ground before they reached Janet.

Narumi's delighted scream made Janet open her eyes and watch her lover and their youngest daughter, he pushed her to the ground and began tickling her, the echo of her laughter reached the far distance of the field, within the trees, right where Jonas and Narumi had stood moments ago a young boy now stood here. Watching the four; in particular the smallest girl, he watched as she wriggled free and ran to hide behind the middle aged girl.

'Nashuka!' A sharp voice made him spin around and stare up at the man who had spoken. 'What are you doing here, I told you not to...' the man was cut off by the sound of laughter, but not that of a small child, instead it was that of a grown woman.

'They came thought the circle father.' Nashuka explained 'The smallest knew I was here, but she could not see me, the man heard me when I slipped.'

Nashuka turned back to the group still sat near the gate and watched again. Janet was on her feet and running from the stretched out arms of Jonas who was trying to catch her, Narumi was jumping up and down on the spot, but she stopped as her parents ran in front of her, her strange eyes were fixed on the trees in the distance, two faces staring back at her, instinctively she took a step forward, not taking her eyes from the spot, one blink and they were gone and her eye colour was back to normal.

'Hey,' Cassie grabbed Narumi and pulled her to her lap 'what you looking at?' she said following her gaze.

'People, they were in the trees' Narumi said pointing and Cassandra followed her finger right to the spot, but it was just trees that glared back.

'I don't see people.'

'They were there a minute ago, they were watching us.'

'Who was watching us?' Janet asked as she sat down flustered from being chased, Jonas joined her wrapping his arms around her from behind.

'The people in the trees were watching us, there were two of them, over there' she said pointing again, but as she looked to point the faces appeared again 'There they are!'

'I don't see anyone' Cassie said squinting in the direction like everyone else.

'Me either' Janet said turning back to her baby girl, as she did so she couldn't help but think there was something strange about her this time, her eyes seems different somehow. They were still the pretty round eyes they had been moments before, but the pigment in them was off, her strangely blue eyes where now slightly purple, Narumi blinked and the colour was back to normal.

'I'm gonna go check it out.' Jonas said getting to his feet. 'I heard something while I was over there before, maybe something was hiding.'

'Its probably just animals you heard, I thought this place was uninhabited, SG-1 and the UAV both confirmed that.' Janet pointed out 'That's why the General allowed us to come here on vacation.' 

~~**~~

'What are they doing?' The man asked his son standing in the tree line, they had moved behind the trees when they realised the girl was watching them, but had stepped back out to see what they were doing now.

'I don't know, they seem to be talking' Nashuka said continuing to watch.

'We must go, he is coming this way, he will find us' The man said grabbing Nashuka. Jonas had started to jog towards the trees, he reached the patch and peered into the trees, he took one step forward before he was forced to swing quickly around at the sound of Janet's cry.

'NARUMI' Janet screamed her daughters name as the small girl pelted off towards the forest a few feet from where Jonas stood. Janet was struggling to keep up and attempted several times to grab the child but had no luck, she sank to her knees as Narumi, followed closely by Cassandra, disappeared into the forest.

It had all happened so fast, Jonas was shocked; it took only moments before he moved and vanished into the depths of the forest heading to where the girls were last seen. 

~~**~~

On the edge of the forest looking in, it didn't seem so dark or cold, but from the inside it seemed like a child's worst nightmare. The gloom was eerily frightening and the strange sounds from all around didn't help.

When she had first stepped into the forest, it seemed like a good idea, she was the only person who could see this boy, so she should be the one to find out who he is and why no one else could see him, but now, she wasn't so sure. What was she doing in here, she was disobeying her parents that's what. Four years old and already lost; and on the first day of the vacation.

'Narumi!' The voice of her mother floated over the tree tops, she sounded worried. *Maybe* she thought *I should try finding my way back* Good idea as it seemed, as she turned on her heals to head back the way she had come she found herself face to face with the strange boy.

'Who are you?' they chimed in together then stared at each other expecting the other to answer. The boy didn't move, so Narumi took the lead.

'I'm Narumi Frasier-Quinn, nice to meet you.' she stuck out her hand as she'd seen Jonas do many times when greeting someone. Nashuka simply looked at her hand then up at her face, a worried smile, but a smile none-the-less gave him the idea she was friendly, at least she seemed friendly.

'Nashukahellnatany.' he told her, sticking his hand out in the same fashion, but not meeting hers in the middle. Then he pulled it back. 'But everyone calls me Nashuka!'

'Nassshuka.' Narumi repeated getting stuck slightly on the S's 'You know, no one else I'm with can see you, or the man you were with a few minutes ago.' She said pointedly watching him as he circled her, obviously studying her. 'What are you doing? Haven't you seen a girl before?'

'Yes I have, but your different.' Nashuka shot back.

'How am I different?'

'You just are' Nashuka was at least three years older than Narumi and was guessing she wouldn't understand even if he did explain it. Nashuka took one quick study of the girl before he took off deeper into the forest. Narumi held herself back, she didn't think going deeper in was a good idea. When Nashuka was out of sight she headed back the way she had come. She had only taken a few steps when she was grabbed by the arm.

'You are in SO much trouble.' Cassie said firmly. Despite the odd moment where Cassie would remind Janet she wasn't her real mum, she had turned out to be as strict and firm as her, at least in some places. 'What exactly do you think you were doing running off like that anyway?'

'I was following the boy.' Narumi said, knowing she'd destroyed the vacation for her older sister and felling bad about it. 'I'm sorry!'

'What boy, there is no one here, dad, Jack, Sam and Teal'c spent four days looking around, then Sam had a UAV here for nearly a week, there is no one here!'

'Yes there is, he was here, he said I was different, his name is Nashuka.'

'Nashuka, boy do you have an imagination!' Cassie quirked before jumping out of her skin at the sharp movement behind her, she had swung around so fast she'd been forced to let go of Narumi. 'Who's there?' Cassie asked looking into the trees beyond. 'Dad?' Cassie had called Jonas dad for the last year, she did it only because Narumi cried when she didn't.

'Rumi? Cassie?' Jonas's voice floated over the trees, he sounded distant and worried. Cassie reached down to take Narumi's arm. The sound came again, a movement, someone careless on the ground ahead. 'Who's there?' Cassie voiced again, then took a single step forward pulling her sister with her.

'There you are!' Jonas said stepping out of the trees ahead and making the girls jump. 'What?' he asked looking at the fear in Cassie's eyes.

'You scared the crap out of me' Cassie said a little annoyed. 'I heard you a minute ago over in that direction... 'Cassie pointed to her left '...and then all of a sudden you were here!'

Jonas looked confused at her. 'I heard you call out for me a minute ago, you were over in that direction...' he said pointing in the opposite direction to Cassie '...and you sounded miles away.'

'I want mummy.' Narumi said getting the idea that something really weird was going on in this forest, and it didn't help that she had a weird feeling that something or someone was watching her.

'Come on, lets get out of here,' Jonas said picking up Narumi 'your mum is going to be going crazy in about two seconds anyway.' He had only taken one step when something hit him, he fell to the group and dropped Narumi.

'Dad!' Cassie screamed closing the gap between her and Jonas and kneeling at his side, she shook him but he didn't move, on his other side Narumi sat fighting against the tears of fear that where building. Cassie reached out to her and Narumi jumped her father and was in Cassie's arms like lightning. 'Dad.' Cassie shook Jonas some more and he finally stirred and woke up.

'Ouch!' he said rubbing his head 'What did I walk into an elephant?'

'You didn't walk into anything, there isn't even a tree to walk into here!' Cassie pointed out.

'Ok then lets get back to your mum, get our things and get out of here. I think Major Carter needs to do some more work on her "Just an empty Planet" idea.' He said as he got to his feet. Cassie got up as well pulling Narumi into her arms.

It took only a few minutes to reach the edge of the trees, as they stepped into the clearing they stopped. The place was empty. The Stargate and DHD where the only things that remained in place, Janet and all the things they had brought were gone.

'Where's mummy?' Narumi asked looking around.

'She wouldn't have taken all the stuff back if she went home would she?' Cassie asked, remembering all the items they had brought though between the three of them.

'No, she wouldn't have been able to carry everything.' Jonas stood thinking, considering the possibility that this was a different field to where they started, but that idea was snuffed out by the presents of the Stargate, the flattened patches of grass where Cassandra and Janet had started their vacation sunbathing and the oddly shaped rock.

'Maybe she's hidden our stuff and gone home for help?' Jonas looked at Cassie with a look that said maybe she was right, but then where would Janet be able to hide their things?

'Cassie,' he said making the teen look up at him 'go home, see if she's there and if she's not tell General Hammond she's missing.'

'What about you?' Cassie asked.

'I'm gonna go looking for her, Narumi's gonna stay here, by the gate, in case she comes back here.'

'I want mummy, I don't wanna stay alone.' Narumi said looking extremely frightened.

Jonas set his baby girl down on the grass and knelt down in front of her. 'Narumi, if mummy comes back and no one is here she'll leave again. Cassie will be gone for about an hour, but I'll be back in 10 minutes ok. I just want to have a quick look and I wont go too far.'

'You promise?' Narumi asked, just to make sure. 

'I promise' he said then smiled at her nod, before looking up at Cassandra.

~~**~~

Janet sat suddenly upright in the dark and dingy room, she looked around for signs of where she was but she had very little visibility to help her. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten there either. It was strange, the last thing she remembered was watching Cassie disappearing into the forest after Narumi, she had turned to where Jonas was for help but he was gone too. 

Where was she? How did she get there? Where were the others? Who was keeping her here? Janet didn't have a single answer, all she had was herself and this dark, damp room.

~~**~~

The red lights and sirens of the SGC where in full motion as General George Hammond made his way down the stairs from his office to the control room.

'Any signal Sergeant?' he asked as he reached the computers and looked at the ready open wormhole uncovered by it's iris.

'It's SG-1 sir.' The sergeant replied as Cassandra Frasier staggered to a halt on the ramp. General Hammond quickly left the control room heading for her. Entering the gate room he made quickly for her position now at the end of the ramp. 'Cassie?' he questioned.

'There is something weird about that place. Narumi followed a boy, that only she could see, into the forest, me and Jonas followed her and when we got back to the gate mum was gone. She didn't come back here, right?' Cassie explained making sure Janet hadn't returned home for help first.

'No, you're the first one who's come back.' He said then turned to the control room. 'Page Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill her immediately!' He ordered before asking Cassie to follow him and explain everything. 

~~**~~

'... I'm stuck on band-aid brand 'cause band-aid's stuck on me. I'm stuck on band-aid brand 'cause band-aid's stuck on me...'

Narumi sat leaning against the DHD repeating the fun tune and pulling a single blade of grass from the ground whenever she started it again. Jonas and Cassie had been gone long enough that she had pulled at least 50 blades of grass from the ground, she was half way though singing it again when a noise from behind her made her stop to listen.

'What was that?' Nashuka's head appeared from behind the DHD as he asked the question.

'What was what?

'What you were doing just now!'

'Singing?' Narumi asked thinking it strange that he didn't know what singing was.

'And what is "band-aid"?'

Narumi giggled and pulled the leg of her trousers up and pointed to the blue band-aid that was stuck to her knee.

'What does it do?' Nashuka asked now extremely curious about the strange blue patch on this girls leg.

'You don't know much, do you?' Narumi said wondering why this older boy didn't know what a band-aid was.

'I did tell you that you were weird!'

'You said different.' Narumi said, she had the habit of remembering exactly what people had said.

'So, what does it do?

Narumi didn't get much of a chance to answer this simple question, she had just opened her mouth to reply when someone else spoke.

'Who are you?' Jonas asked before Nashuka vanished. Jonas grabbed Narumi from her seat and quickly stepped around the DHD and started to dial.

'Where's mummy?' she asked looking around.

'I don't know, I'm taking you home then I'm coming back to look for... ' Jonas dropped to the ground taking Narumi with him. Narumi fell hard on the soft grass, looked quickly at her father then... nothing. 

~~**~~

Janet ran her hands along the last wall of her "cell" as she had taken to calling it. This wall was as rough as the other three and was no longer either, she made her measurements in foot steps, four along two walls, six across the other two.

A sudden sound made her stop in her tracks, this was the first time she had heard anything since she found herself there. She turned around looking for some sign of where the sound was coming from and suddenly realised there was no door in this room.

Almost as soon as she had thought this, a blinding orange light appeared. As suddenly as this light had appeared so did the body that lay face down on the floor, taking a step closer, she realised it was her own baby girl, Narumi. 

~~**~~

Cassie stood in the control room of the SGC near to General Hammond, the usual sounds that's played all over the base when the gate was dialling where in play again and the gate room was filled with SGC personnel. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter and Teal'c stood at the base of the ramp ready to depart along with SG teams 6 and 11.

'Chevron 4 is locked.' The Sergeant at the control computer informed them, but no sooner had he said it that he was forced to declare a different situation 'Incoming Traveller, repeat, Incoming Traveller.'

The instant these words were spoken the whole armed fleet standing in the Gate room became ready to receive the visitor, 10 Guns and a Staff weapon faced the gate as the iris slid into place.

'Incoming IDC, Sir. Its Jonas Quinn.'

'Open the Iris!' General Hammond ordered. 'SG Units Stand Down' he called though the PA system just as the Iris swung open.

'They took Narumi!' Jonas flew though to the Earth side Stargate, he didn't wait to see who was there or what was going on he simply screamed the words and then sank to the ground before passing out. 

~~**~~

'Jonas... Jonas....' Jonas woke to the sound of his wife calling his name, he was dreaming he had to have been dreaming. 'Morning sunshine, didn't think you were gonna get out of that dream for a moment.' Janet said smiling down at him, she was sat up in bed next to him. 'You were lashing out a little, Jonas, you alright?' Concern filled her face as she looked down at him as he looked up at her, she smiled as he did breaking the tension of the morning.

'Are we going today?' Narumi charged into their room demanding to know if their vacation was today or if she would have to wait again to visit another world. She didn't stop after entering the room, instead she circled the bed onto Jonas's side and climb onto the bed, over Jonas and into Janet's arms.

'Rumi, why do you always have to climb over me?' Jonas asked as she dug her knee into his stomach.

'Because your in the way!' She answered smiling at him and causing Janet to giggle. 'So are we going today?' she pressed again now snuggled in her mothers arms.

'Well that depends on Sam, doesn't it, we haven't called to make sure she's finished with her scouting yet.' Janet said but knew too well that her daughter was far from patient.

'OK.' Narumi said and jumped from the bed and left to the room as quickly as she had entered it.

'I bet you anything she's gone to get the phone so you can call Sam' Jonas said turning onto his front in anticipation of Narumi's return. Sure enough a few minutes later Narumi reappeared with the cordless phone in hand and as predicted, she climbed back over Jonas to get to Janet.

'Call Sammie.' Narumi said pushing the phone to her mother and sitting on her knees between her and Jonas.

'Sweetie, I can't....'

'Call Sammie! Call Sammie!' Narumi started jumping up and down on the bed repeating her single line to call Sam. Janet put the phone on the bedside and watched Jonas who was sliding to edge of the bed intentionally. He was edging away from his bouncing baby girl, he was on the very edge of the bed listening to her continue to chant her line and decided he needed to hide. With this idea Jonas gave himself one final push and landed on the floor with a thud, then quickly scrambled under the bed.

Narumi stopped suddenly as she heard a thud and then her mothers laughter, looking to her left she saw that Jonas was no longer in the bed, so she scrambled to the side of the bed and looked down, gone! Looking back at Janet, Narumi flattened herself on the bed hanging her head over the side to look underneath the bed.

'What you doing under there dad?' she asked receiving another bout of laughter from Janet.

Jonas moved quickly, raising up just enough that he hit his head on the bottom of the bed and passed out. 

~~**~~

'Jonas... Jonas....' Jonas woke to the sounds of the infirmary and Doctor Warner calling his name.

'Janet?' he asked wondering if this was him being checked from hitting his head on the bed.

'Defiantly not, do you know where you are Jonas?' Doctor Warner asked just to make sure. He was aware that this wasn't the first time Jonas had hit his head that day.

'Infirmary. Where's Janet?'

'We don't know yet, Cassandra explained what happened on the planet, but beyond that we have nothing. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c and SG teams 6 and 11 are searching the area around the Stargate for her and Narumi.' General Hammond had entered as Jonas had asked for Janet. 'What happened after you sent Cassie back?'

'Erm. I sat Narumi behind the DHD watching the gate and went back into the forest. I only searched a little way in, didn't find anything, but when I came back to the clearing there, was this boy there, only he wasn't there!' Jonas explained.

'What do you mean?' Cassie had followed the General into the infirmary.

'I could see him, but not fully, like he was meant to be invisible, but the invisibility cloak wasn't working properly.'

'You have been reading too much Harry Potter, Dad' Cassie joked.

'Narumi was talking to him. When I asked him who he was he vanished!'

'I don't like the sound of this, but I can't just leave my chief medical officer stranded on a planet with her daughter.' General Hammond walked to the infirmary phone and picked it up 'Sergeant I want three more SG teams ready to depart within the next hour, they are joining SG-1 in their search' he ordered and hung up.

'I want to join the search' Jonas piped in as soon as the General returned.

'Jonas, I understand...'

'My wife and daughter are missing on a planet that was meant to be empty. The last time I saw my little girl she was talking to a half invisible boy by the Stargate. I want to join the search!' Jonas interrupted.

'Me too!' Cassandra joined the conversation 'My mum. My sister.'

General Hammond wasn't ready to continue the argument with Jonas, instead he looked back at him for an answer on how to proceed with Cassie. Jonas simply nodded.

'Very well, as soon as Doctor Warner allows you to leave I want you both to join the teams currently getting ready and be ready leave with them.' General Hammond ordered before leaving the room. 

~~**~~

'Elderlon, this disturbance is beginning to effect the general population, have you made any progress in locating the problem?'

Elderlon stood in the middle of the council chambers of his home city, the room was the largest that stood and was the first built underwater, but it had been created millions of years ago by the "Gods". As many times as this elderly man had stood in this room it still amazed him, the ceiling was covered in the glitter of the underwater world, the water shining all over the ceiling though the roof of the building. The walls, solid by touch, where as invisible as each and every person when they stepped out into the sunlight above, beyond that a huge city went about its business as if nothing was happening, except that the glow of the sea around them was tainted with red, a red that has become brighter within the past few hours.

'My son Nashuka found the problem, and we proceeded to capture it and its creator.' Elderlon reported giving his son credit for locating the visitors on the land.

'Capture?' The council man stood at these words 'What is the cause of this red?'

'A child, she is gifted like the Gods, only lesser, the fables tell of the oceans tinting, as they have, should a God return.'

'The Fables say the oceans will glow, not tint. How do you explain this?'

'The child is not a god, she only holds a few of the qualities, her mother is as human as we are, and her father the same only more advanced. We have captured the child and her mother, but we were unable to touch the father with our hands.'

'Bring them before me!'

'Messecka, the mother can not glance us, she only sees the light.'

'Then teach the child to give her sight.' 

~~**~~

Janet sat against the wall of her cell, it had been, what she guessed, an hour since Narumi had joined her in the room and the small girl was still unconscious. She was beginning to worry, but she had checked her daughter several time for injury, but found nothing.

Narumi was cradled in her mothers arms, held close, she was pushing to the surface of consciousness and was well aware of her mothers breathing and heartbeat, something she'd never heard before, but she had always been able to tell if anything was different.

Pulling away quickly from Janet, Narumi turned to look at one of the walls of the room.

'Narumi?' Janet asked watching her daughter. Narumi turned to face Janet, but Janet was unprepared for what greeted her. Narumi's pure blue eyes had always stood out, her mothers being hazel and her fathers only tinted blue, made hers seem even more unusual, but at that moment, her eyes were not their usually colour, that glimmer of purple Janet had seen earlier was now pure violet purple.

Along with the change in her eyes, the small bumps Janet had only seen at her birth had returned. On the day Narumi was born Janet ran her fingers across her baby's forehead feeling the slightly risen skeleton beneath her skin, Janet hadn't even realised they had gone until they now stood pronounced on Narumi's face. Frightening as it all was, Janet couldn't help but notice that Narumi was twice as beautiful like this.

'Some ones going to come though that door.' Narumi told her mother drawing her back to reality.

'What door?' Janet asked caught in her daughter's eyes.

Narumi pointed at the door on the opposite wall, but even following the direction the small finger pointed, Janet couldn't see a door, only a wall, but she couldn't help but watch the area.

'Here they come.' Narumi said, resting back against her mum for protection.

No sooner had Narumi spoke, than the orange light from before filled the room again. Janet couldn't look anywhere but away, the whole time the light was there, she kept a tight hold on Narumi. 

~~**~~

Colonel Jack O'Neill stood at the Dial Home Device watching the many trees around him. He had stood in the same area of grass for the past half hour, Major Carter was due to report back and he was scanning the edge of the trees for signs of her return. 

'Sir.' Sam called causing Jack to jump and swing around.

'Geez Carter, don't do that!'

'Sorry Sir.' She apologised fighting the laughter of having succeeded in making him jump.

'Report Major.' Jack ordered after catching her attempts to keep a straight face.

'Well, Sir, the only thing we've found are foot tracks that lead into the forest, one from the left side, and two straight ahead, but they meet up at one point stop and seem to double back, so the guess is, they belong to Jonas, Cassie and Narumi. Other than that, the things here are all there is.'

'No signs of any half visible boys or anything?' Jack asked having spoken to Jonas and Cassandra on their return to the planet to help look.

'Nothing, Sir' Carter replied knowing that he was messing around with the information Jonas had given him, but only because he was bored of staying put.

'Carter?' Jack asked her silently why she was still there.

'Sir, I want to ask General Hammond to send another UAV to scan the forest. I know we've done this before, but I want to know where the forest ends and what's beyond it.'

'Okay, then you can stay here and get reported to, and I can go and search. I'll be back in an hour or I'll send someone to trade places with you.' Jack said and started to walk away.

'Colonel.' Sam called to him, and then waited for him to stop and turn to face her. 'Thank you.' Jack smiled and turned back towards the forest. 

~~**~~

Janet sat ridged in her seat against the wall, the orange light that had filled the room moments ago was starting to make her feel weak, she needed to sleep. Without warning Janet slid sideways along the wall to the floor and was in a deep sleep.

Narumi, having pulled herself free from her mother's arms, stood watching the five people who had just entered. The man at the front was the same man she had seen with Nasuka in the forest, he was tall and thin with dark hair and eyes.

The two men directly behind him were much older and dressed in long brown robes, they stood transfixed watching Narumi, her eyes and face strange to them and yet so familiar. One of them quickly pulled a book from his pocket and opened it at a marked page, he started to make a comparison between the picture and the child before him.

Behind them, two younger men, or boys as they were only around Cassandra's age, stood in the doorway seemingly too scared to enter but too curious to leave.

'What manner of child are you?' the man with the book asked. Narumi remained silent, she glanced quickly over her shoulder to check her mum was still there then back at the men who had entered, as she did so the man continued. 'Do you see this?' he asked turning the open book to face her.

Hesitating only for a moment, Narumi took a few steps forward and took the book, it was amazing, the picture on the page was a person, a young girl of 10 or 11 years who to Narumi looked exactly like Isoka. Narumi simply looked up at the man.

'We do not have time for this!' Alderlon spat taking the book 'I am Alderlon, this is Hannan, Claudat, Sovi and Rokan, we are here to teach you to give sight.' 

~~**~~

'All units back to the Stargate, repeat, All units back to the Stargate.'

Colonel O'Neill made the order over the open radio, SG units 5, 6, 8, 11 and 13 should all be returning to the gate as ordered, along with Teal'c, Jonas and Cassandra. Major Carter had remained by the gate waiting for the General to decide if he could send a UAV at this time of night and the Colonel had returned to the gate only an hour before putting in the order.

It was now getting dark, Jack glanced at his watch (18:53) and then looked back at the tree line, they had been searching for Janet and Narumi all day and were no closer to finding them than they had been when they first arrived.

Once all the units were gathered, they would set up camp. Jack had decided earlier that if it came to an overnight stay they would stay together by the gate, he had no intention of letting anyone else go missing.

Two hours later, all the units had returned accounted for and had set up camp. Sam, Cassie and a few members of various SG teams where busy cooking what food they had, including a some strange animal one of the men had shot by mistake.

Jonas sat against the oddly shaped rock that Janet had leaned against when they had first arrived, he was gazing up at the night sky seemingly void of stars, this would have interested him if he had been paying attention, but he wasn't.

'Jonas?' Jack's voice had been heard several times by the surrounding people, but not by the addressee himself. 'Jonas' Jack said again slapping Jonas lightly to get his attention.

'Hmm?' Was all Jonas had managed but had at the same time looked down to the person who had pulled him back to Earth.

'Either there is something extremely interesting up there or you had your mind somewhere else. Wanna share?' Jack commented at the amount of times it had taken him saying "Jonas" before he had gotten the attention of Jonas.

'I was just counting how many times I've hit my head today.' Jonas said thinking back to that morning.

'And....' Jack asked.

'I hadn't finished counting!' Jonas smiled at the interruption. 'Narumi came charging in this morning as she had done every day since we were told to wait for Major Carter to finish, and as usual, climbed over me to ask Janet if we could go. When she was told we hadn't called to make sure it was ok she disappeared to get the phone, but Janet wouldn't call.'

'That's what all the noise was this morning?' Cassie piped in 'I got woken up by the words "Call Sammie".'

'Yeah, she was jumping on the bed, didn't make Janet call though. I however wanted to escape so I slipped off the edge of the bed and pushed myself underneath. Narumi heard me, and scared the life out of me when she stuck her head under the bed and asked why I was there. I hit my head on the bottom of the bed.'

'That's one.' Sam said reminding him that he was counting.

'We got up as usual, had breakfast, and that's when Janet called you.' he said to Sam. 'When she came back and told us we could go everyone was up and getting ready. Beds were not my friend that morning, Narumi lost something under hers and I slid underneath to get it and hit my head on the way out.'

'That's two.' Lieutenant Aaron Marks added handing Jonas some food.

'Right. Anyway, we packed up got in the car and were at the SGC in record time, but only because Narumi was singing "We're all going on a summer holiday"!' Jonas recalled making Cassie laugh. 'I got into the back to get Narumi out of her seat and on my way out, much to Rumi's delight, I hit my head.'

'Three!' Jack counted with a huge smile.

'Skipping the fact that Rumi slipped and ended up getting a band-aid in the infirmary we left with no more bumps. We weren't here long, Narumi had started hide and seek, which is just me and her, she was hidden over there,' Jonas pointed to were his daughter had vanished into the trees. 'I went in about three trees to the right, and came face to face, or should I say head to head with a low branch.'

'Four!' Cassie's turn.

'Yeah, well that's all the normal ones out of the way. The next time was when I found the girls in the forest, we'd just turned to come back and something hit me in the head.'

'There was nothing there for you to hit your head on, but it knocked you out for a good minute.' Cassandra recalled.

'It happened again, when you'd gone home and Narumi sat here, I was in a clearing, but somehow hit my head. And then again when I picked up Narumi, but that could have been my head in contact with the DHD, but that was the last one.'

'So how many was that?' Jack asked having lost count.

'Seven.' Teal'c offered having counted quietly the whole time. Cassie giggled.

'What?' Jonas asked.

'When you reach ten, you better give up and go home.' Cassie said though laughter and succeeding in making the surrounding people laugh.

'I'm having a bad day!'

'No Jonas, a bad day is two head bumps and a broken nail, what you're having is a disaster.' Captain Leone Henson laughed. 'Seven headaches and you can't find two of your family, one more bump or missing person you'll need a straight jacket.'

'Wait, you're all forgetting something.' Jack said and everyone stopped laughing, 'The day is almost over, in two and a half hours we can start the count again.' He finished causing the whole group to burst out laughing.

'Yeah, yeah, very funny.' Jonas spat then went back to looking at the sky, this time he really looked, and ignoring Sam's "Oh Jonas, we're only trying to cheer you up" he got to his feet his head still looking skyward.

'What?' Sam questioned.

'There are no stars!'

'Nope, that's normal. There's nothing up there at all.' She offered in response and Jonas sat back down. 

~~**~~

The door of the council room opened on their own to admit the visitors. Janet walked in following Hannan and Claudat who took a few passes in, stopped, bowed to the councillor in the main chair and then posted themselves at the door next to Sovi and Rokan.

Elderlon pushed Janet onward, and followed her as she walked to the centre of the room and stopped.

'Why do you come here?' The councillor asked. 'Why do you bring a God back to this world?'

'God?' Janet was massively confused, not only had she woken in her cell to see five semitransparent men and the doorway they had come in, but now she was standing underwater talking to a man who thought she'd brought a God to his world.

'The child with you holds powers that only a God possesses. Explain why you are here.'

Janet knew Narumi was special, that she would develop gifts, but she never thought that they would be present there and then. What gifts did she have? How powerful where they?

'My daughter is not a God, she was gifted by one, she doesn't know what powers she has or how to use them.'

'We will see.'

These were the last words Janet heard, before she was grabbed and pulled from the room. 

~~**~~

'What do you plan to do?' Sovi asked attempting to keep up with the quick pace of Rokan, who only a few hours ago decided that he couldn't watch the prisoners be killed.

'I don't know yet, I do know that there are about 20 people by the circle, they spend the day looking for the girl and her mother, we just need to make them follow us to the water edge while Ashma and Keeko get them out.'

'Right! Easy!' Sovi said sarcastically stopping in his tracks 'We'll just walk into the base and hope they don't kill us... oh wait, they can't even SEE us' he finished.

'That is only a small problem, there has to be a way.' Rokan said starting off again, the though of only a few hours to lead the visitors to the water edge was just a little worrying, the big worry was how!

Entering the clearing Rokan stopped causing a muttering Sovi to walk right into him.

'Shh!' Rokan hissed before pointing to the sea of tents that had appeared, he was slightly stunned, their numbers seemed to have doubled and the sea of tents stood on the opposite side of the Stargate. 'They have a lot of stuff for a search party, don't they?' He inquired.

'Well they have to carry...' Sovi broke off before starting a list of things his parents made him pack when they used to have holidays on the surface. 'We can use their stuff Rokan, we can take as much as we can carry and leave a trail of it between here and the lake, come on and see if you can find something to carry stuff in.' 

~~**~~

'Sir!' Sam stood over her sleeping commanding officer 'Colonel.' she shouted suddenly causing Jack to jerk awake.

'What?' He asked slightly annoyed.

'Sorry, sir, but were did you leave your radio?' She asked getting to the point automatically.

'Here.' He said placing his hand beside his sleeping bag where his radio should have been. 'Where is it?'

'Wish I could tell you sir, all the radios are gone, along with food and a number of small-ish items and a few back packs.'

'Well Carter, things don't have legs and you do, so get moving.' Jack said dropping back down on the sleeping bag.

'Yes, sir.' Sam replied smiling before turning and leaving.

Jack pulled himself out of the sleeping bag and pulled on his jacket before noticing that his boots where gone.

'Oh geez!' He remarked screwing up his face and leaving the tent. He was happy to see that very few people had boots on and was debating asking a nearby Captain for her boots when Cassie tapped him on the shoulder.

'It rained last night, the ground is saturated. Can I have your boots?' Cassie asked knowing all too well that Jack would, if possible, help her out.

'Captain, give Cassie your boots.' He ordered before turning back to Cassandra. 'Mine were taken!'

'Sir.' The captain complained.

'Weigh the odds Captain. Comfortable feet or a complaining doctor nagging you when Cassie gets sick 'cause you didn't give her daughter your boots, and I will tell her it was you!' Jack joked but got the desired effect as the captain kicked her boots off in Cassie's direction. 

'Sorry!' Cassie murmured. 

~~**~~

Janet was pushed back into her room, she slumped to the ground closing her eyes hoping for at least an hours sleep, but that wasn't going to happen.

'Mum, come on.' Narumi's hurried voice broke though Janet's wishful thinking like a scalpel in surgery. She opened her eyes and looked around, Narumi stood in the middle of the room. 'Come on!' she said quickly closing the gap between them and grabbing hold of Janet's arm. 'We have to go now or we'll be stuck here!' Narumi said tugging at her mother's sleeve.

'Go where?' Janet asked barely moving.

'Home!'

'There's no way out Rumi, we're under water.'

'I know of a way' the extra voice brought Janet harshly back to reality. 'I'm Meeko, me and Ashma are gonna get you out of here, Sovi and Rokan should have your friends waiting for us by the water when we get to the surface, but we need to get going.'

'And just how do we get out?' Janet asked too curious for the speed of Meeko.

'There are tunnels that lead to the docks, just like the ones that lead to the other cities, please we have to go now.'

Janet finally moved, she wasn't sure if she could trust Meeko but given the options she didn't have much choice.

Meeko picked Narumi from the ground and placed her into an opening in the wall, something Janet hadn't noticed before, but she assumed this was how Meeko had managed to get into the room in the first place. Janet followed, climbing into the crawlspace behind Narumi with Meeko's help and followed by Meeko herself who slid past them both and started in the direction of the tunnel.

'Colonel, Colonel.' Jonas Quinn stood on the edge of the forest on the opposite side of the Stargate to the rest of the SG teams, no one had searched on this side, everyone else was scattered around the other side of the clearing and only one radio was left behind in the night, this left the only method of communication to shouting. 'Colonel O'Neill!' he bellowed again.

'What?' Jack shouted rounding the Stargate to see Jonas pointing at a hanging boot 'Oh!' Jack let out a piercing whistle that undoubtedly got the attention of all the SGC personnel in the clearing 'We have a boot!' he shouted and everyone cheered.

'Colonel, there is something else in here,' Jonas said having spent the time looking for something else, 'I think someone's leaving a trail for us, I can see a few things here.'

'Jack rounded everyone up in the clearing and split everyone into two teams, the largest of them would follow the trail of items collecting as they went and find out where it lead and why, the rest would remain in the clearing and pack away ready to leave in a hurry if needed. 

~~**~~

Meeko was leading the way though tunnels, Narumi behind her. The tunnel was so dark all the child could see was the shoes that covered Meeko's feet, Janet, however had most of Narumi's in her view, she was so close to her daughter she occasionally caught sight of Meeko's feet.

They had been crawling though these tunnels since leaving their cell what felt like hours ago. Janet's knees where aching but she paid little attention to them.

The silence all around was frightening, but at the same time comforting, Meeko had told them the tunnels would light up and there would be a deafening sound if someone had noticed their absence.

'How much further Meeko, my knees hurt.' Narumi asked what Janet had just been thinking.

'In a few minutes we should see a light, it's the end of the shaft, it leads to a walkway, we can rest there for a few minutes, then its only a few minutes to the ports, 20 minutes to the surface...' Meeko paused to catch her breathe spotting the exit shaft light ahead. '...your friends should be there, hopefully, then you need to leave quickly.'

'Why are you helping us?' Janet voiced spotting the light herself and with great relief.

'The Council elder you spoke with is one of many people who have believed for many years that the Gods deserted us so we could die. Narumi has the Gods qualities, despite what you tell them, she is a God, and for all they know, she was here to see if we were dead yet.'

'Not everyone believes this?' Janet pushed as Meeko reached the exit shaft and pushed it open.

'No.' she climbed out and turned back to help Narumi out, then Janet. When both were sat out stretched on the floor she continued. 'There is a faction, the council have spent years seeking, we're everywhere, me, Ashma, Rokan and Sovi are only a few of the faction members, we work for the council acting as if we believe as they do, we watch for the Gods hoping we can reach them first, and the first time one actually visits, we get beat because one of the councils leaders was camping with his son.'

'Nashuka.' Narumi piped in. 'And I'm not a God, I was gifted by one.' she added.

'You've acturally met one?'

Narumi nodded.

'She lives with us, sorta, her name is Isoka.'

Meeko had to mentally slap herself, the possibility was there, she could meet a God, all she had to do was ask to go back with them, but if she went she would never be able to return, they would kill her for the act.

'Shall we carry on?' 

~~**~~

'Come on, where are they?' Sovi was getting nervous, he had walked enough in circles that he could probably have gone all the way around the water.

'The visitors or Meeko?' Rokan teased, they'd had the same conversation a lot lately.

Sovi stopped and opening his mouth to answer but was cut off by a shout from nearby.

'Jack?' Cassie shouted again 'Jonas? Sam? Teal'c? Where are you?'

'Cassie?' Jonas called back.

'They got separated!' Rokan pointed out.

'Just that one.' Sovi said before disappearing into the forest following the trail back to the flashlights they had hung together. He found them and quickly grabbed one the followed Cassie's voice to her location.

She stood in the middle of a clump of chopped trees looking around, he stopped nearby and listened for the others shouts for their missing member, once he heard their shouts he flipped the light on and waited.

Cassie spotted a light hanging in the trees, weird as it was, she walked towards it, it moved away from her but she still walked forward.

It didn't take long to lead Cassie to the others, once near enough he chucked the light out into their path and ran.

Jack stopped dead, a flash light had just fallen at his feet, he looked up at the sky raising his eye brows, then looked at Sam.

'Strange birds here!' He joked before picking it up. As he did so...

'SAM!' Cassie screamed and ran to them.

'Onward!' Jack said watching Jonas hug Cassie. 

~~**~~

'Ashma!' Meeko screamed, the alarms of the underwater city where blaring everywhere and making her ears hurt. She Janet and Narumi had been forced to run from the opening of the ports to the pod where Ashma stood moments ago watching for them, but hearing Meeko had vanished onto the pod.

Armed men followed the three as they made their way quickly across to their ready pod, Janet put on a extra bit of speed so she could catch up to Narumi and scoop the child into her arms before boarding with Meeko and Ashma and escaped out into the sea of water. 

~~**~~

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Jonas and the search party tumbled though the trees into a clearing where the only thing for miles around was water.

'Carter?' Jack asked remembering one of her reports that he had managed to skim though saying there was no sign of water on this world.

'I had UAV's all over this place, I didn't see any water sir.'

'Well this looks like water to me Carter.'

'Perhaps it cannot be seen from the sky.' Teal'c suggested.

'Yeah, its probably covered so the Goa'uld can't find it.'

'Sir.' To Jack's right Captain Henson stood with the final missing item, Jonas's notebook. She held it open to him and he could see why, on the page she held open was the message:

_~ Wait Here! ~_

'For what?' Cassie asked having read the message like everyone else, but no sooner had the words left her mouth had the question been answered when a small pod surfaced on the water.

Every soldier in the area raised their gun at it, not only as a reaction and protection but because not one of them was sure they could really see it, it was there, only slightly transparent in appearance.

The pod glided to the bank and stopped, it was a few seconds before the hatch on the side opened creating a ramp between the pod and the land.

Narumi shot from the pod and onto the bank and before Cassandra had the chance to say anything from shock Narumi was in her arms and hugging her.

The guns had gone down by now and Jonas, having watched Narumi for a few moments now watched the pod for Janet.

Two more pods suddenly surfaced and started towards the first, this, it seemed, was not a welcoming party. Almost as soon as they had surfaced, Janet appeared from the pod and hurried towards them, she stopped at Jonas and he wrapped his arms around her.

'We need to move sir, they wont let us leave so we can't give them the chance to stop us.'

'Get going.' Jack ordered 'SG-3 with the doc, the rest of us will make sure they don't have weapons... MOVE!'

Janet started first taking Narumi from Cassie she started running thought the forest following two of SG-3 members, with Cassie at her side and the remaining party members behind her.

'Get them to give me a flash light, I'll lead you out.' Sovi had appeared at Janet's other side, he knew they wouldn't make it back to the gate without guidance.

'Colonel, give me your flashlight.' Janet called to the commander in front.

'Doctor?'

'Just do it!' She demanded handing Narumi back to Cassie then catching the light and handing it to Sovi.

'Tell them to follow it!' Sovi shouted moving quickly ahead.

'Follow that light.' She screamed seeing the light appear out front as gun fire sounded from behind.

Sovi lead them though the trees and clearings stopping on the edge of the gates opening he stepped out into the clearing and held out the light. SG-3's Colonel, slightly perplexed at having followed a floating light took it light from the person who held it out to him, at least he hoped it was a person who was as transparent as the pods back at the water.

'Thanks!' He said cautiously and watched Sovi bow to him before disappearing into the forest again.

'Get that gate dialled, we have incoming.' The Colonel shouted and the remaining two teams moved into action.

Before the gate was fully dialled, Jack O'Neill emerged from the trees backwards unloading his gun and screamed.

'Get us out of here' just before the gate sprang to life at which point he turned and ran towards it. 

~~**~~

Gerenal Hammond had ordered the iris closed as soon as everyone was back, he now stood inside the gate room watching Doctor Frasier and Jonas Quinn, arm in arm sharing a long missed kiss that looked like it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

After a few more minutes he cleared his though, but it had no effect. Narumi had been around hugging everyone she missed except for the General, but before going to him she went and tugged on her parents clothes, when they had broken the kiss to look at her she smiled and said "Get a room!" before proceeding to the General.

'Good to have you back doctor.' The General commented picking up Narumi 'And you...' he added to Narumi pulling a few small objects from his pockets

'Lollies' Narumi squealed with joy kissing the General and taking her gift. 

~~**~~

Jonas and Janet returned though the gate just over two months later having had a separate holiday from Narumi and Cassie who had gone with Sam to a different planet.

Jonas, now looking considerably more tanned than he had when he left was forced to blink several times before managing to focus on the gate room before passing out.


	5. Chapter 5

'Jonas! Jonas!' Janet was screaming his name tapping his face in an attempt to wake him, squinting at him, her vision slightly impaired from the change of light. The bright sun of the previous planet had taken several hours to get used to, and now she was finding it hard to readjust to the dim of the Gate room. 'Jonas!' She called again checking for a pulse, which she found easily.

'Doctor move aside.' General Hammond ordered, she had been so caught up in attempting to wake Jonas, she hadn't realised that she had been blocking the medical team that had come to assist. Standing up, Janet took a step backwards and bumped into Teal'c, he looked down raising an eyebrow at her.

'Teal'c.' She breathed finding that her breath was starting to become laboured and the cool air of the gate room making her feel slightly dizzy. Teal'c reached out and caught her by the arm as her legs gave way.

'Take her to the infirmary.' General Hammond ordered. Teal'c wrapped his arm around her and scooped her up before heading out the door. He was followed moments later by the medical team and Jonas. 

~~**~~

'Sam!' Cassandra's voice echoed though the mountainous terrain of their holiday destination; she and Narumi stood at the base of a very large mountain and looked up across the rock face. Sam was half way up attempting to find a safe way to an opening, she had unintentionally slipped but quickly grabbed hold of a jagged rock, it had prevented her from falling, but cut her hand.

Narumi turned sharply letting go of her sister's hand to look behind them. Cassandra turned too, no one was there, but she had a feeling that they weren't far behind.

Since arriving over two weeks ago the local inhabitants had been hunting them; the very warm welcome they had received the first day had turned out to be nothing more than a ploy to capture them. It has been Cassandra that pointed out the lack of women in the area, there had only been four or five in the village and all of them had been slaves to the men, beaten and bruised several of them had attempted to warn the visitors that it was not safe to stay.

'How far behind are they?' Cassandra asked looking back up at Sam as she reached the opening.

'We're not gonna get up there in time.' Narumi offered 'We need to find somewhere down here to hide.' She added looking around for a small hole or something that they could duck into for a short time.

'Cassie, hide!' Sam all but shouted down the mountain to them. Cassandra grabbed Narumi by the arm and took off along the side of the cliff in search of a hideaway.

Sam flattened herself onto the floor of the ledge she was on and watched as the local men rounded the corner only a few meters away.

'There they are!' one of the guys shouted and several of them sprinted after the girls. 

~~**~~

'Doctor Warner?' Janet could hear General Hammonds voice, she forced her eyes open, but couldn't see him as he carried on his conversation. 'How are they?'

'Janet's fine, suffering a little bit of heat delirium. Coming back from an extremely hot and bright plant is what caused her to pass out.'

'And Jonas?'

'There's something unusual in his blood work. I'm not completely sure what it is, or how it's working but it's eating away at his bones and I can't work out how to prevent it from completely destroying his bone structure.'

'Is it contagious?'

'At this moment in time sir, I really couldn't tell you, but I have moved Jonas into a quarantine area.'

Janet pulled herself from the bed, she wanted to be with Jonas, but her legs couldn't hold her weight and she collapsed to the floor feeling dizzy and passed out as she saw Doctor Warner's hands reach out for her. 

~~**~~

'Where did they go?'

'They were here! I saw them come this way.' 

'FIND THEM!'

The angered shouts of the men chasing them echoed through the cavern Narumi had pulled Cassandra into before they had turned the corner close behind them, they were pinned against the wall of this small cave in the pitch black of its shade holding their breath as the men stepped into their view and out again.

'I wanna go home.' Narumi whispered to Cassie as the men's voices faded away.

'That makes three of us!' Cassie said sliding to the ground and pulling her sister down into her lap. 'I can't believe its been a year since we were in trouble on a world with semi-invisible people and now we're on one with only men! I thought SG-15 would have noticed that they were all men! I mean, they don't look for hot girls to chat up on each world? What's wrong with them.' Cassie quirked resting her head back against the wall.

'Come on, lets try make it back to Sam.' 

~~**~~

'Medical emergency in the control room, medical emergency in the control room.' Janet heard the announcement and was out of the infirmary followed by her staff before the whole announcement was out, she ran through the corridors until she reached her destination and found herself tending to Sgt. Siler who lay unconscious on the floor of the control room.

'His temperature is high, pulse erratic.' She rattled off as her staff handed over needed equipment without needing to be told what to give. She looked up to see General Hammond approaching from the stairs. 'This is the fourth person to get sick sir.'

'I want this base locked down now, no one in, no one out. Sergeant, notify all off world teams that they are to use the Alpha site until further notice.' General Hammond ordered and looked back at Janet. 'Get him to the Infirmary, Doctor.' 

~~**~~

'Sam!' Cassie's shouted getting a view of Sam rounding the corner ahead. Sam stopped and stepped back waiting for them to catch up.

'You both okay?' she asked watching them as they stopped to catch their breath.

'Splendid, absolutely splendid.' Narumi said in a very convincing English accent which caused Sam to raise an eyebrow at her.

'Can we go now?' Cassie asked after taking a deep breath.

'Yeah, before we lose Rumi to the English.' Sam said smiling at her and turned and headed towards the gate. 

It took them 20 minutes to reach the gate, Sam stepped out into the opening to see the gate active. She grabbed for her radio and realised she didn't have it, the villagers had take it and her gun from her when they had trapped them the first night, they had been forced into a room together and everything short of their underwear taken, they had stolen clothes from a few guards they knocked out when they had brought them food. Sam was only wearing trousers and her Military vest, Narumi had a shirt on that luckily was long enough to look like a dress and Cassie had the other guards uniform on. All three of them had ignored the increasing pain in their bare feet as they had made a run for it, the uneven ground in the area cutting into them like small knives.

The Gate shut down and Sam made a run for the DHD, very happy that she had managed to pick up one of their things on her way out of her cell back in the village, the GDO that would secure them safe return. She hurriedly dialled Earth, send her IDC through and waited for the ok to continue.

_'Denied'_

'What?' Sam cursed as Narumi and Cassie stepped up beside her and watched her re-enter her IDC.

_'Denied'_

'Why's it denied?' Cassie asked having seen the word flash up on the screen. 

'I don't know, but we can't get home.' Sam told them and noticed that Narumi had moved away from them. 'Narumi?' she asked turning to see her standing a few feet away looking back the way they had come.

'Their coming this way.' As soon as Narumi had finished this statement Cassie began scanning the area for somewhere to hide, she located an entryway in the mountains off to the right and turned quickly, grabbed Narumi and dragged her in that direction with Sam following.

'Get us up there.' Cassie demanded pulling Narumi around to look at her.

'I don't know how!' Narumi pleaded with her sister.

'You did it before, those guys were gaining on us and suddenly we were somewhere else!'

'I don't know how!' They could hear the men in the background as the rounded a mountain heading for the Stargate. 'It just happened.'

'We don't have time to argue, do... something!' Cassie shouted panicked now that she could hear the locals approaching.

'There they are...' One of the men shouted and Cassie turned to see them heading their way looking pleased at having found their prey.

'Rumi, do it now, do it now...' Cassie said looking back at her sister and the strange eye colour she now had. 'DO IT!' She bellowed as the group of men fired shots in their direction. Narumi heard Sam scream out in pain before they vanished. 

~~**~~

Janet pushed the cupboard door closed and made a quick bee-line for the ladies toilets just inside the infirmary. She had been suffering small pangs of pain in her stomach, something she hadn't felt since she carried Narumi over six years ago, only their holiday she had confessed to Jonas her suspicion that she was pregnant again, but since getting back, other things had taken precedence, she had been reminded of this though by Jonas when he woke a few moments ago, and now was the only chance she had to find out.

She had needed a break from staring at the results, looking for a reason for this particular illness that she and Doctor Warner had worked on until he had become as ill as the rest, there were now only two nurses and herself left in the infirmary and very few people in on the base.

She had passed Jack on her way into the toilets but had vaguely heard or noticed him, as he called her name. She set the pregnancy test up and waited only a few moments for it to change colour, she was right, another baby. Another time or place, she would have been happy, as would Jonas, but in the current situation, she was worried that she would become ill like everyone else.

'Janet?' Janet looked up suddenly. Jack was standing in the doorway his hand over his eyes although he was visibly peeking through a gap in his fingers. She didn't realise she had been crying until Jack lowered his hand and gave her a sympathetic look. 'Hey, it'll be okay.' He said moving over to sit beside her on the bench that was set along the opposite wall to the door. 'Jonas will be fine, he's got you for a doctor.' Jack added, patting her arm in comfort.

'It's not that.' Janet said then thought for a moment 'Well it is, but not directly.' She said pointing to the pregnancy test sitting on the side nearby.

'Ah!' Was all Jack could manage. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jack looked around for something to talk about or a way to cheer her up until he eventually said the first thing that came to mind. 'Never been in the ladies toilets before.' He had leaned over and whispered this fact into her ear, then he sat back and watched her body shake with repressed laughter. A fresh wave of tears slide down her face, but Jack was now convinced these where not out of sadness, but more from frustration. 

Janet sat back, leaning her head on the wall and looked at him, she couldn't remember the last time she'd saved his life, but she was sure he owed her for it. Now would be the best time for repayment.

'Jack.' She had rarely called him that, like her name was rarely said by him. 'You and me seem to be the only ones that don't get sick... as easily as the others. I'm gonna need your help to work this out.' She said watching him. If she wasn't so in love with Jonas, she could have easily broken regulations and done some naughty things with him instead. She had lingered in this kind of thinking many times before meeting Jonas, but pushed them aside, her career was more important, besides which, she had a little inside information about a certain Samantha Carter and he.

'I'm no good with medical... stuff' Jack offered. 'Hell, I'm barely any good with life!' he joked making her smile.

'I only want to teach you enough that you could look after everyone if I get sick first. My nurses know what to do, but one of them has already started having symptoms. Please.' She gave him a puppy dog face that made Jonas melt in their toughest arguments and it seemed to work for him too.

'Okay, but don't expect me to come up with the answer.' He said caving into the pleading look she had given him.

'That would be a miracle.' Janet joked and pushed up from the chair and left the room before he could come up with a retort. 

~~**~~

Massaging her temples was no longer proving effective, if only she could use some of the medication to keep herself awake and alert. Janet was sat at her desk, she had explained as best she could to Jack what was going on, but she had to repeat it a few time for him, and at the moment for herself too.

'It's attacking their bones.' She said reminding herself and browsing some medical websites for something that could explain what would break down someone's bone structure this way.

'You said it wasn't working as fast as you thought it would!' Jack added having had this conversation a few times over.

'Yes.'

'So is there something that could slow it down?'

'An Enzyme.' Janet said and went back to the search page of the website too look up the enzymes in the bones. '"Alkaline Phosphatase".' she muttered ignoring Jacks breath on her neck as he read and attempted to understand what she was reading.

'"Elevated with bone growth and damage."' Jack read off the website and carried on browsing the page. '"Expected values are higher for those who are growing (children and pregnant women)." Pregnant women, that covers you.' Jack pointed out.

'And children covers you.' She joked and then realised what he was saying. 'I'm not sick because I'm pregnant. I'm not sick because my bones are producing more Alkaline Phophatase then everyone else!'

Jack watched, the concentration was extreme, she had worked out how to save everyone and her brain was in the process of creating something to give them, watching her was nothing short of amazing.

'You are amazing.' Janet said, grabbing Jack by the sides of his face, she kissed him quickly on the lips and then left her office and a stunned Jack behind. 

~~**~~

Narumi lay on the floor of the cave they had found themselves in, she had manage to move them from the ground to where they currently were, but moving three people had taken a lot of her strength and made her pass out as soon as they were safe.

Cassie was sitting on the floor with her back to the wall, she had Narumi's head resting on her leg and she watched Sam, who stood at the entrance looking down at the confused group of men below.

'Wonder if they'll ever give up thinking we're still down there.' Sam asked looking back at the girls, then back out the entrance as the Stargate across the way opened.

'Carter' Sam could hear Jacks voice from below, the men were carrying her radio and it was active. 'Carter, come in.' The voice got louder as they pulled the radio out of its hiding place. 'Carter, come in, you can come home now.' He said just before the radio was dropped to the ground and stamped on until it would no longer function.

Below, the guys had stopped looking for invisible people and moved away. Sam watched them as they placed themselves carefully around the area of the Stargate.

'Great!' Sam spat, she turned around to see Narumi awake and watching her. 'We can go home, if we can get to the Stargate.... Those morons down there have positioned themselves so they can attack us if we attempt it.'

'Can you get us in front of the gate?' Cassie asked Narumi, 'we'll get you home, you can have another holiday before school... I'm sure mum wont argue!'

'I can do better than that.' Narumi said pausing to see the interested look on Sam's face. 'I can dial the gate first.' 

~~**~~

Sam carried Narumi through the gate, Janet stood on the other side waiting for them, she had ran up the ramp to the gate after seeing Cassie flop down onto the ramp and Narumi unconscious in her best friends arms.

'What happened?' General Hammond demanded stepping into the Gate room with Jack (who made his way up the ramp to wrap his arms around Cassie).

'Well, sir.' Sam took a deep breath. 'It wasn't a very good location to go on vacation, especially not woman.' She whispered the last part looking down at Cassie. 'Locals were hostile, very few women are actually alive in that place and all of them are slaves, in more ways that one.'

'We've spend ages in prison, starved and thirsty, when we got out and made it back to the gate, we couldn't get the GDO to grant us access.' Cassie added.

'Rumi's got a few handy gifts though, but they drain her - like that.' Sam added motioning to the girl in Janet's arms.

'Sounds like you had just as much fun as we did.' Jack said winking at Janet who now stood holding her daughter.

'A choice between a virus I can deal with or a group of sex starved men who can't look after themselves.' Janet mused for a moment. 'Just like right here.' She added smiling at Jack before leaving the gate room with Cassie. Sam gave Jack a look that said only too clearly that she agreed with Janet and then followed her to the Infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell inside the quiet school rang out to signal the end of the day. Classroom doors opened and students filed out into the corridors and headed to the main gate where they could leave the confines of the day and step out into freedom. Among the group leaving a Computer Science classroom was a young girl who stood out among her friends.

She was no taller than them but her features where strange, yet friendly. She had long red curls of hair that dangled down to her buttocks, even tied up as they were. Her face was clear and bright as she chatted animatedly to her friends, neither of which seemed put off by the fact that this girls eyes were not blue as you would think at first sight, but purple, a very strange colour to have even at the age of 10.

Narumi Frasier-Quinn rounded the corner in amongst her group of friends and headed up the corridor towards the exit, they were discussing the new project they had just been given and the many ways in which they could complete it as they stepped out into the fresh air and joined the large group of students clambering through the school gates.

Outside, the group headed off towards home as they did every day, but stopped suddenly as an airman stepped out in front of them.

'Narumi.' He said looking around at her friends and choosing his words carefully. 'Your parents sent me to collect you.'

'I'll call you guys later.' Narumi said turning to her friends and then followed the airman to the air force truck that was parked in the main road. He opened the back and lifted her up into the truck. She moved inside and took a seat in amongst the other airman, all of whom looked very confused as to their reasons for stopping here and at the strange girl who was now in their company.

'You guys just starting at Cheyenne mountain?' she asked looking across at the those sat opposite her. They nodded nervously. 'You're gonna love it!' She smiled at them as the truck moved away.

~~**~~

Janet was stretched out on the couch in her offer, she had suffered the long day and was ready to go home, but had to wait for Jonas to get back on base before she could go anywhere. For some reason, he had taken their car keys off world with him.

'Doctor Frasier.'

Janet pushed herself off the couch and moved out into the infirmary. Emma Sven stood in the doorway looking around for her.

'Thought you were heading home, Emma." Janet said pointedly having just shared the same shift hours as the nurse.

'General Hammond wants to see you.' She said and then smiled. 'Every time I try to leave this base someone, or something stops me, I'm starting to wonder how you ever make it back home.' She turned and headed out the door. Janet muttered "Me too!" before disappearing out of another door heading for the General's office.

Entering the conference room on her way to his office, Janet found herself stepping into a meeting. She was about to apologies for interrupting when General Hammond stood up from a seat out of sight.

'Doctor, take a seat.' He said before sitting back down.

Looking around, Janet noticed Jack, Sam and Teal'c sat at the table. She moved and took the seat next to Jack and looked down the table taking in to the two strangers who were seated either side of George Hammond.

'Jonas will be joining us shortly.' The General said. 'I've asked the airmen transporting new soldiers to pick up Narumi from school and Cassandra to bring Tobin in. I'm moving you, Jonas and all three of your children on base until this is over.' Janet looked concerned, moving a family onto a military base always had dark reason behind it, and with Narumi being Hok'tar (advanced human) there were only a limited amount of reasons for this action.

'What's going on?' Jack asked looking just as confused as Janet. Jonas entered the room, apologised for taking so long and took the seat nearest to him and next to Sam.

'I've had a visit from Thor. He informs me that the Goa'uld are making preparations to invade the SGC, they are after five people, and two of them are sitting at this table.' Sam looked around at everyone sat in the room. 'They are taking another stab at getting hold of Narumi, and it would also be my guess that if they know about Tobin, they will assume he is also Hok'tar.

'Forgive me General Hammond.' Teal'c stepped in. 'Would it not be wiser to send Doctor Frasier and her family to another location instead of brining them onto the base?' he asked raising his eye brow at the General's strange choice of action.

'Under normal circumstances, yes Teal'c, I would agree. But Thor has arranged a meeting with the current leaders of the Goa'uld and ourselves in attempt to find some arrangement that would stop them attacking Earth for a child. One condition to this meeting...' he said holding up his hand to silence Jack who had opened his mouth to speak. 'Is that the Goa'uld want to see all members of the family before the meetings begin.' George looked over at Janet who had her head in her hands looking as though she wanted to scream. 'I have no intention of letting them near either yourself, doctor or your children. And from the time they arrive until the time they leave you will all be accompanied by at least three airman and a member of SG-1.' He added.

'During the proceedings, base personnel will be doubled, and between meetings the Goa'uld will be under full surveillance. Your family will be housed several floors up and close to an elevator. In the case of an emergency or evacuation, you will have easy access to leave the base.' The man to George's right spoke looking down at Janet and across to Jonas.

'And you are....' Jack asked having never been introduced to either of the strangers who joined them.

'Randy Sink, Presidential meetings administrator.' The stranger announced and indicated across the table to the woman sat opposite him. 'and this is Annabel Scully my assistant.' He added.

'Right.' Jack said and looked back at the General.

'I will assign airman later.' George piped in wanting to get this meeting over with. 'Perpetrations are underway and the Goa'uld will be arriving in three days. While Janet, Jonas, Cassie, Narumi and Tobin are on base, the members of SG-1 will conduct themselves as their personal guards. Major Carter, the three children are in your care.' Sam nodded at him. 'Teal'c, Jonas is your charge.' Teal'c bowed his head to show he understood. 'Colonel...'

'Looks like I'm glued to you doc.' Jack teased Janet knowing only too well the fun he planned to have to keep her relaxed.

'Right then,' George said handing out a sheet of paper with further order on. 'there is plenty to do in the next few days, lets get to work.' He added before pushing himself out of his chair and disappearing into his office followed closely by Randy and Annabel.

~~**~~

'Why are we here?' Narumi asked looking around the room she had just been shown into by her mother.

'The Goa'uld requested we all be here while they agree on another treaty.' Janet said frustrated, she had explained all of this to both her and Cassandra only a few minutes ago.

'It won't work like that, they'll try and take me....' Narumi said, knowing that what she had seen weeks before in a dream was now coming true. She turned to look at her mum. 'They'll kill Jack.' She added before sitting down on the bed.

Janet was frozen to the spot, several times now Narumi had told her of things that were going to happen and nine out of 10 of them had come true. Snapping abruptly back to reality, Janet turned and left the room pulling the door shut behind her and made her way to her own bedroom.

~~**~~

**TWO DAYS LATER**

'Colonel?' General Hammond asked looking at Jack who had just stepped silently into the conference room. George was sat at the end of the conference room table impatiently drumming his fingers on the desk.

'Sir?' Jack questioned stopping and swinging his arms loosely at his sides. General Hammond raised an eye brow at him and watched him curiously wondering why he was here. When he didn't receive an answer he asked a direct question.

'Why are you here Jack?'

'I work here.' Jack said jokingly.

'I mean, why aren't you looking after Doctor Frasier? the Goa'uld will be here within the next few minutes.'

'Oh... shiiii... sorry, forgot, I'll go find her now.' Jack turned, he was halfway down the stairs when he heard the familiar sound of the Asgard transporters followed closely by the sirens of the base. Jack broke into a run as the technician announced an incoming traveller. He rounded the corner, sprinted the length of the corridor and turned heading towards the infirmary.

'Jack.' Janet called from behind him, she had been coming back from the mess hall when the alarms had started.

'Lets go.' He said letting her reach him before he followed her back around the corner and into the nearest elevator.

Sam stepped into Cassie's room and looked around. Cassandra was sitting on the bed reading a magazine while Tobin was stretched out on the floor playing with the army soldier toys Sam had given him for Christmas.

'Where's Narumi?' Sam asked causing Cassie to look out from behind her magazine.

'She was here!' Cassie said. 'I didn't hear her leave!' she added eyes wide looking around.

'She went to find Sibuna.' Tobin said aiming the gun of one soldier at another and pretending to shoot it down. He knocked it down with his finger before rounding on another toy. 'Sibuna.' He repeated before shooting another solider down.

'Don't go anywhere.' Sam spat turning to the door and then paused. 'And I mean that.' She added before turning and heading out the door. She jogged to the elevator and swiped her card and waited. The door opened and Jack stepped out with Janet.

'And where do you think you're going?' Jack asked watching as Sam moved into the elevator quickly.

'I just need to grab something from my lab, I'll be back up before you know it.' She said pushing the button on the side and letting the doors shut between them. She had 30 minutes to find Narumi and get back to their room, the Goa'uld would be shown they were on base sitting in their rooms, if Narumi wasn't there, she didn't want to know what would happen.

~~**~~

Narumi pushed the door open from the changing rooms she had ducked into as General Hammond passed with the Goa'uld guests, she watched as they vanished around the corner and then took off following them, she turned the corner at the end and sneaked down it behind them. They vanished into a room and the door was closed.

Narumi had several gifts she'd learned to control in the last five years, future events, transportation over short distances and hearing conversations behind closed doors were just a few of them, her parents only knew of the first two, the later she had kept quiet. She now stood leaning against the wall beside the closed door listening.

Sam stepped off the elevator on the other side of the compound. 'Sibuna.' She muttered to herself several times as she went. Turning and heading down a corridor, she had no idea what Sibuna meant but she had to find Narumi and fast. 'Heimedall' she called spotting the Asgard. 'You know Narumi better than most of us, I mean you teach her to control her abilities even if we don't know what they all are... do you have any idea what "Sibuna" means?' She asked.

'It does not sound familiar to me.' Heimedall answered and continued walking. 'Perhaps writing the word down would prove more useful.' He added disappearing into the Asgard lab.

Sam disappeared into the nearest lab and picked up a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote the letters well spaced.

_S I B U N A_

It didn't help at all. Sam was sat thinking that it could be a code of some sort and how Narumi always left her messages that were scrambled or backwards. Backwards. Sam re-wrote the letters in the opposite order.

_A N U B I S_

Sam turned quickly discarding the pen off the end of the desk and ran down the corridors towards the conference room that had been set up for the Goa'uld meeting. She turned the corner and found Narumi standing by the door.

'What on Earth do you think your...' Sam was cut off as the small girl shh'd her. 'Wha...'

'Shhh. I'm listening.'

'Listening?' Sam whispered.

'The Goa'uld aren't being very co-operative.'

'How can you listen?'

'I can focus my hearing into a specific place, I've been able to listen to conversations on the other side of the complex, but not outside or on the upper levels.'

'Cool.' Sam said then shock herself to get back to her task. 'You need to come back up 'Rumi, if they look at the camera feeds while you're not there, it could cause a lot of trouble.' Narumi watched her for a moment then pushed away from the wall.

'Okay.' She said following Sam back to the elevator in silence.

~~**~~

'We were told you would accommodate our request to see the family in question.' One of the Goa'uld's sat around the table spoke to the Asgard refusing to speak to any human.

'Sgt.' General Hammond spoke giving a simple order to activate the cameras in the guest rooms. They all sat watching on the two screens. Janet and Jonas sat with Teal'c and Jack in one room, Cassandra and Tobin in another. It was a moment before Sam and Narumi stepped into the room and sat down.

'This is unacceptable.' The Goa'uld spoke again. 'I was lead to believe you we would see them in person, not some recording from several hours ago.' He pushed himself up from the table. 'I demand proof that these people are on this base, or these negotiations are over.'

George turned his head from the Goa'uld to look at Thor who nodded. George then indicated to the Airman standing beside the door who turned and left the room, they had considered that they would not believe them to be on the base when shown the camera footage, so they had a backup plan, each of the family would be led to the room, would stand for a short time and then be led away.

A few minutes after the airman left the room the door opened and Sam stepped into the room with several guards and holding tight to Tobin's hand.

'Your name.' A different Goa'uld demanded of the boy.

'Tobin.' He said looking very afraid.

'Your full name.'

'Tobin Gregory Frasier-Quinn.' He said a little louder but just as afraid. George nodded to Sam, who tugged at Tobin's hand and turned him to leave the room. She returned a few minutes later with a different person.

'Your full name.' The Goa'uld demanded again.

'Narumi Frasier-Quinn.'

'You have interesting eyes.'

'And.' Narumi shrugged, she felt as though she was on parade. George nodded again to Sam and she pulled Narumi from the room, but before the door closed Narumi had a final say. 'You can't have me.' She shouted.

'Your full name.'

'Cassandra Frasier. Can I go now?' Cassie was less than reluctant to spend too much time in a room full of Goa'uld.

'You may go Cassie.' George said. Jonas entered the room next with his armed contingent and Teal'c.

'Hey.' He said giving a smile and wave to the room at large. 'Nice to see you all, hope everything's going ok so far.' He added.

'Your full name.'

'Oh. Jonas Tobias Quinn. I was named after my grandfather, he was a strange man, very quick to point people's faults and always....'

'I don't care for your family history. Leave.'

'Ok.' Jonas said nodding slightly affronted before turning and leaving.

'Your full name.'

'Doctor Serenity Janet Frasier, MD.'

'Serenity?' Jack questioned giving the doctor a sideways glance. 'Never mind.' He added.

'The bearer.' The Goa'uld spoke. 'The one to produce the Hok'tar children. I am curious, your oldest daughter has a different last name to the younger two. Why is this?'

'Cassandra was adopted by me before I was married. She was not required to take my husbands name.'

'And your son and youngest daughter are very different in appearance. For example your daughters eyes are purple and your son's hazel. Can you explain this also?'

'I have no explanation for this.' She told them standing firm.

'This interview is over.' George said nodding at Jack who took hold of Janet's arm to turn her around.

'I only have one more question.' The Goa'uld protested and watched as they froze, waiting. 'Romour has it, your daughter is the Hok'tar, that she has unusual abilities as well as a strong mind. Is this fact, or fiction?'

Janet swallowed, glanced at Jack with a puzzled look before answering.

'There is nothing unusual about my daughter other than her eye pigment.' Janet turned and left the room with Jack close behind her.

~~**~~

Narumi was fast asleep in her room, an airman in the room and two outside her door, Sam was standing down the corridor talking to Jack and Teal'c. Behind them the door opened and Janet stepped out into the hall blinking at the change of light.

'Janet, did we wake you?' Sam asked wondering why her friend had got up.

'No, I need to go to the bathroom.' She said stretching and heading off down the corridor.

'My fun!' Jack said winking at Sam and followed her. They stepped inside the room and Janet disappeared into a cubicle. 'So Serenity?' he asked remember her full name from earlier.

'Family thing, all the girls were called Serenity "something" and were always refereed to by the "something".' She answered 'The guys where all Tobin.' she added emerging from the cubicle and washing her hands.

'Weird family habit.' Jack said handing her a few paper towels.

'I know, I swore I wouldn't use it, but Jonas likes the name Tobin.' She gave him a "I'm not sure" looking. 'Don't worry, I wont start calling him Gregory or Greg.' She paused looking down at her hands as she fiddled with the wet towels. 'Jack... can I check my kids.' She asked knowing that this thought had been argued by the Asgard as not recommended as they would be watching from orbit.

Jack saw a worried plea in her eyes and caved, he nodded and followed her out of the room and over the Narumi's door. He looked down the corridor and signalled to Sam and Teal'c that they would only be a minute before following her into the room.

The room was darker than expected, Janet moved towards her daughters bed as her eyes adjusted, she was about to sit down on the right side of the bed when a sudden noise to her left made her swing around, she was struck across the face and blacked out.

~~**~~

'Major.' One of the airman outside Narumi's door had called down the corridor to Sam and Teal'c who were still standing outside Janet's door. Turning, Sam saw that the airman from inside the room had stepped out and stopping there was blood seeping from a cut on her cheek.

'What happened?' Sam demanded approaching the injured airman.

'Someone attacked me. The girl, she's gone.'

Sam practically ran to the door and into the room, she flipped the switch on her right and the lights flickered on. Narumi's bed was empty and there was no sign of Jack or Janet in the room.

'Check the others.' Sam shouted and moved quickly from the room and down the corridor to Tobin's room. Pushing the door open she could see Tobin still fast asleep in his bed, the four year old turned over and cringed in the light before waking fully. Sam flipped on the light, ordered the airman to stay put and the two outside to step inside. Stepping back into the corridor she shouted down to all the airman. 'All airman inside the rooms, lights on!' before she turned and headed for the elevator at the end of the corridor. 'Teal'c wait here.' She shouted as the doors closed on her.

~~**~~

Jack was lying flat on his back on the floor, he opened his eyes suddenly and looked around.

'Jack.' Janet's voice made him jerk his head in her direction, she was sat on a bench with a sleeping Narumi in her arms. She had a cut across her face that started by her left ear and ended just above her left eyebrow, it was slowly seeping blood that trickled down towards her eye.

Jack pushed himself to his feet letting out a slow moan of pain. Digging into his pocket he pulled out his handkerchief and sat next to Janet reaching up to clean her cut. When he was done, he looked down into her eyes, fear was all he saw and it made his heart beat with a new hatred for the Goa'uld whom he assumed had taken them. He reached his had out and ran it across her right cheek.

'We'll be fine.' He whispered. Janet looked away, she wanted this to all be over, she wished that Isoka had never given her this gift, but she knew instantly that that wish was not true. She loved her children with all her heart and their differences only made her love them more. 'Hey!' Jack said using the hand that was on her cheek to pull her face back to look at him. 'I mean that.' He added watching a tear slide down her face to meet his finger.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, he couldn't believe he had never seen the Janet in this woman, always the doctor.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered pulling away from him and adjusting Narumi in her lap, still small and agile Janet was still able to carry her up to bed when she fell asleep watching TV, she was so light that at one point, Janet had worried she was anorexic or bulimic and checked to make sure. It turned out that Narumi was average weight for her age and height, she just felt lighter.

Jack reached out again and pulled her face back to his and kissed her. Janet pulled away in shock and watched him.

'If I fail to get us out of here, you can slap me for that.' He said smiling at her. Janet chuckled.

'And if you get us out?' Janet questioned giving him a playful smile.

'I could say so many things here.' He joked. 'If I get us out, then you let it pass, it never happened. Unless you want to give me a better reward.' He smirked.

'I'm married Colonel. I'm not sure how a fight between you and Jonas would go down.' Janet hung her head. 'You know.' She said taking a breath before continuing. 'Before Jonas, I used to have dreams about you.'

'Dreams?' Jack's eyebrows shot up. 'Naughty dreams?' he whispered and watched as Janet blushed and looked away. 'Anything other than dreams?' he asked smirking slightly and trying hard not too.

'Well... there was the occasional time when I used to fantasise about you while you were in the infirmary or while we sat in meetings.'

'Really?'

'No, but at home, that was a different matter.' She admitted coyly deciding that she might as well admit the whole lot now that she had started.

'Now I don't feel so bad about flirting with you all the time.' Jack said. 'I still have the dreams and fantasies.' He added looking her in the eye. 'So I'll make a deal with you... I'll get you out and you promise, that if you get bored with Jonas, you'll come and indulge in a few of those fantasise. And if we don't get out of this...' Jack made sure she saw the coy look he gave. Janet simply laughed at him.

'It's a deal.' She said smiling at him. 'Now work your magic and get us out of here.'

'For you Serenity, anything.'

~~**~~

'General Hammond.' Sam called knocking frantically on her commanders office door. The door flew open and George stood shocked at her mannerisms before demanding to know what was going on. Looking into the room, she could see Thor sitting at his desk and knew she had interrupted a conversation about the meetings. 'Sorry Sir, but Narumi's gone, and so are Janet and Jack.'

'Gone?' Thor asked.

'Janet got up, went to the bathroom and Jack let her check on Narumi, they went in and never came out, the airman from inside came out injured.' Sam took a breath. 'When I went in the room was empty.'

'Excuse me General Hammond.' Thor said bowing and vanished from the room.

The General was in a foul mood when he stepped into the corridor where the Goa'uld guest quarters were.

'Wake them.' He demanded of the airmen standing scattered along the hall and watched as all of them disappeared into a room switched on the light, woke the guest inside and emerged again.

'What is the meaning of this?' A nearby female Goa'uld asked. When George was sure all were present, he made his speech.

'You are no longer welcome guests of this facility, you are now to be held as prisoners. Two members of the family to which we were discussing are missing from their beds, they did not walk out. Until I have them back here safe and sound, none of you will be leaving this base.' As he finished all the airman nearby and those he had brought with him readied their weapons and led the guests back to their room.

~~**~~

'There is no sign of Narumi, Doctor Frasier or Colonel O'Neill on any of the Goa'uld ships in orbit.' Thor informed the General. 'We are expanding our search to Earth and the rest of the solar system. There maybe another ship we are unaware of.'

'Thank you Thor.' George said and watched Thor bow and disappear.

~~**~~

Jack flattened himself out on his front in the air duct and took a few deep breaths. He let out a quiet moan and sighed.

'I'm getting too old for this.' He moaned.

'This was your idea.' Narumi pointed out sliding down to the floor next to him. Janet sat behind them leaning up against the wall.

'You try doing this when your eight and a half months pregnant and in labour.' Janet muttered.

'No thank you!' Jack retorted. 'That pleasure is reserved for doctors who work at the SGC.'

'How far is it to the hanger?' Janet asked watching Jack attempting to turn onto his back.

'Shouldn't be too far now, couple of more turns.' He said now flat on his back. 'Then we have to get into a fighter and out the door... without been seen or captured again.'

'Oh, easy.' Narumi said sarcastically.

'Lets go.' Jack said.

'Can I make a suggestion?' Narumi said not moving from her place on the floor.

'By all means!' Jack said, sitting back down.

'Count to three.' She said and closed her eyes.

'One... Two...' Jack started giving Janet an inquiring look. Janet shrugged. 'Three.' Jack found himself on the floor of the fighter bay looking at the doors out of the ship.

'I forgot about that ability.' Janet said.

'Could be because you forbid me to use it.' Her daughter said climbing to her feet and going to help her mum up.

'These things generally hold two people.' Jack pointed out, so you're gonna have to keep a tight hold of her.' He said to Janet indicating that Narumi was the one who wouldn't be strapped in.

'No argument here.' Janet replied following him up the stairs to a slip fighter and climbing into the back before pulling Narumi in and onto her lap.

'Lets blow this joint!' Jack exclaimed firing up the engines and thanking the Goa'uld for having a "door open" button in each ship.

'Where do you plan to go?'

'The Asgard have ships in the area, we'll pay them a visit... It's closer than trying to get home and I don't know about you two, but I want to be safe fast!.'

~~**~~

'I believe...' Thor stopped talking in the middle of a sentence, Sam and Teal'c exchanged looks and looked over at Gerd who stood in the same contemplating state that Thor was now in. 'My fleet have detected a Goa'uld slip fighter leaving one of their ships. The life signs on board are those of Colonel O'Neill, Janet Frasier and Narumi Frasier-Quinn.' He said.

'That has to be some sort of speed record for getting off a Goa'uld ship.' Sam said smiling.

'We will be leaving now, this treaty will not go through, and for betraying the treaty with Asgard the Goa'uld currently in the SGC will be dealt with appropriatly.' Thor bowed his head. 'The slip fighter is heading to one of our ships, once it has docked, we will transport its passengers back here.' Thor bowed again and vanished.

~~**~~

**Two Years Later**

'Aggghhhh, how is I let you talk me into this again?' Janet asked taking a deep breath and relaxing in the bed.

'Maybe because you love kids, maybe because you love me...' Jonas said giving Janet's hand another squeeze and watching her face flush with the effort involved in pushing along with the contraction. 'Or maybe it because we agree to one last baby.' Jonas added. As the baby emerged and Janet went limp on the bed listening to cry of her new born baby.

'Hey mummy,' The nurse said, handing the baby to Janet who let the tears slide down her hot face as she looked at the bundle in her arm. 'you have a new baby boy. What are you going to call him?'

'Jack.' Jonas breathed examining his son's face.

'Can we come in?' Narumi said from the doorway, they had heard the baby's cry and wanted to meet the new addition to their family. The doctor nodded and Narumi stepped in holding Tobin's hand and followed closely by Cassie.

''Rumi,' Jonas said. 'He's got your eyes.' He was right, the boys eyes flickered a deep purple as he slipped into a peaceful dream.


End file.
